veelas corpus
by l'ange rouge
Summary: je suis de retour ! et drago est toujours un veela et ryry sa pauvre petite victime... niac niac niac!
1. Chapter 1

Republication de cette fic dont une des lectrices de « lettre perdue » m'a rappelée l'existence. Merci beaucoup à toi ! Je vais tenter de la finir celle la mais comme c'est une fic que je n'ai pas écrite depuis 1 an je ne vous promets rien... Sur ce à plus !

--

**les pensées de Draco. **

_les pensées d'Harry_

Décidément il était génial ! Draco Malfoy, prince de Serpentard, pire ennemi du survivant était vraiment très fier de lui. En moins de deux heures de potion il avait réussi à mettre le petit Potter en rogne, a lui faire rater sa potion, à lui faire perdre 50 points à sa maison et pour couronner le tout avait obtenu une meilleure note que cette chère sang de bourbe. D'ailleurs la fiole de sa victoire était entre ces mains, un petit plus pour son travail ! Rogue l'avait vu bien sur mais il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait laissé emporter la fiole de potion sans rien dire, lui lançant même un regard complice. Faisant rouler la petite fiole dans sa main Draco se perdit dans ces pensées, qu'allait-t-il bien faire de cette potion ? Non pas qu'il manque d'idées mais une fiole avec ce pouvoir ne se gâchait pas. Contemplant la couleur rouge sombre de la potion Draco pris conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait dans les mains. Dire que cette petite fiole pourra le transformer en Veela pendant une journée! Malheureusement pour lui le destin lui joua un sale tour.

« MALFOY!

-Tiens, Potter, que puis-je pour toi?

-Ça ! »

Et sans un mot de plus le survivant frappa brutalement le Serpentard.

« Et n'insulte plus jamais Hermione! »

Furieux, Draco se releva rapidement, bien décidé à rendre le coup qu'il venait de prendre. Mais à peine se releva t-il qu'une violente douleur se fit sentir dans son bras. Surpris il baissa les yeux et contempla avec perplexité le sang qui s'écoulait le long de son bras. Dans sa chute la fiole s'était brisée et un morceau de verre c'était planté dans sa main. En face de lui Harry semblait soudain inquiet. Et si Draco n'était pas en proie à une si grande douleur il se serait moqué volontiers du petit Gryffondor.

« Tu vas bien Malfoy? Tu es tout pâle, enfin plus que d'habitude! »

Draco allait répondre vertement mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La douleur remonta rapidement le long de son bras lui faisant presque perdre son masque impassible. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant alors qu'une myriade d'étoiles colorées explosaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il eut la sensation de chuter avant de se sentir soutenu. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour tomber dans deux lacs d'émeraude. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**Que c'est il passé ? ... Ha, oui ! Potter ! La douleur, ma main... où je suis?**

C'est dans l'infirmerie que Draco se réveilla, les murs blancs et l'odeur entêtante des potions de soin lui permirent d'identifier rapidement le lieu mais un détail dérangeait notre beau Serpentard sans que celui-ci ne puisse dire ce qui clochait. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions puisque l'infirmière arriva très rapidement.

« Comment vous sentez vous Mr Malfoy?

**Tient bonne question, comment je me sens?**

-Bien... étrangement bien même!

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Oui. Je ne sais encore comment je me sens madame mais c'est justement ça le problème. Je me sens trop bien. »

**Je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme de toute ma vie!**

L'infirmière lui lança un regard inquiet avant de reprendre la parole.

« Mr Malfoy je crains que vous n'appréciez que moyennement ce que je vais vous annoncer. Vous souvenez-vous de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes la?

-Pas vraiment…que c'est-il passé ?

-Et bien…vous avez eu une petite altercation avec Mr Potter et lorsque vous êtes tombé et, je ne veux pas savoir pour quelle raison vous aviez ça en main, la fiole de potion c'est brisée, et la potion a été absorbée par votre organisme.

-C'était…une potion VEELASCORPUS non ?

-Si,…et elle aurait dû vous permettre de devenir un veela pendant 24 heures…

-…Aurait dû ?

-Et bien…votre sang a absorbé directement la potion…il est possible que…votre transformation soit…irréversible !

-QUOI !! alors je suis devenu… un veela ?

-Pas exactement… vous ne l'êtes pas entièrement tout du moins… Mr Malfoy. Le directeur vous expliquera plus tard pour l'instant vous allez boire cette potion de sommeil et dormir. »

Sur ces mots l'infirmière lui fit avaler une potion que Draco, encore sous le choc, prit sans rechigner. Et les pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit, avant qu'il ne sombre, n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes.

**Un veela… je suis devenus un veela**

**Je ne suis plus humain ?**

**Mon père va piquer une crise quand il va l'apprendre !**

--

je sais! C'est toujours court lol mais là encore ce n'est qu'un prologue

deux trois petites définitions sur le pourquoi du comment:

VEELASCORPUS: c'est une potion que j'ai inventée de toute pièce, c'est donc la seule chose qui soit à moi dans cette fic

veela: vous vous souvenez des veelanes dans « la coupe de feu »? les bombas qui se transforment en harpies et qui transforment tous les mâles en crétins? Et bien un veela c'est la même chose mais en mâle

pour moi draco est un sang pur c'est donc une des rares façons de le transformer en une créature comme celles-ci sans briser cette image... si vous avez d'autres idées...

vous en pensez quoi vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

C'est toujours moi !! Juste un petit coucou vite fait pour vous remercier de me lire ( si vous êtes toujours là bien sûr lol)

Devinez qui va morfler dans les chapitres suivant? Autre que Dray bien sûr...

--

**les pensés de Draco.**

_les pensés d'Harry_

A son réveil, notre cher serpent se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. C'est vrai d'habitude c'était Potter qui était à l'infirmerie... malheureusement pour lui, si Potter avait fait une connerie c'était lui qui en payait les pots cassés. Quoi ? Potter n'était pas au courant du risque ? Il était le seul responsable de ce qui lui arrivait ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il était à Serpentard c'était pas pour rien! La mauvaise foi ça vous dit quelque chose? Tous les Serpentards en sont dotés et celui-là plus que les autres...

C'est donc en maudissant le survivant que notre cher nouveau Veela se leva. Jusque là rien d'extraordinaire... sauf que le monde lui semblait plus « bas » la dernière fois. Avec hésitation notre ami se dirigea vers le seul miroir de la pièce...

Avec stupéfaction il se contempla, on veut bien le croire ! Vous vous voyez ! Vous vous levez tranquille, la vie est belle et quand vous regardez dans la glace c'est plus vous ? Enfin si, mais en différent, du genre vous avez pris plusieurs centimètres, vos cheveux aussi, vous êtes plus musclé et plus pale qu'avant, ce que vous avez cru jusque là humainement impossible... et bien sur vous êtes à tomber. (c'est Draco faut pas l'oublier!)

Il fallut un moment à notre cher Serpy pour se rendre compte que le type qui l'observait avec un air supérieur c'était lui. (creux le gars...)

**... Putain de merde! C'est quoi ce bordel ! POTTER !! Tu vas crever sale con ! Tu vas me le payer, je sais pas encore comment mais je vais pas te rater mon gars!**

Sur ces pensées sympathiques notre sorcier se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Dumby et Pompom. Le directeur affichait un sourire amusé, que Draco avait bien envie d'effacer à coups de poings mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

« Draco ! Comment te sens tu?

**Il se fout de moi là?**

-Je... comment voulez vous que je me sente?

-...

-... Je vais c'est déjà pas mal!

-Bien! Je suis venu te clarifier la situation...

**Super sympa!**

- ... Comme tu le sais tu n'es plus un humain à part entière...

**Super sympa de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié tiens!**

...Mais tu n'es pas un vrai Veela non plus.

-Alors je suis quoi?

-Umh... je ne sais pas.

-...

-Tu es toujours un humain...

**... Il se contredit là, non?**

-...Mais tu as des pouvoirs Veela (Spiderman! mi-humain, mi-araignée!... un nouveau cousin de Dray!)

- Comme quoi?

- Et bien... tu as gagné un peu de leur physique mais tu ne peux pas prendre leur apparence pour voler...

**La forme moche? Quel dommage!!**

- Et tu as certain de leurs pouvoirs comme l'attirance ou la force...

**Ca c'est cool!**

- Malheureusement il va te falloir du temps pour les maîtriser.

-Du moment que j'y arrive...

-Bien, je vais te laisser avec ton père!

**...Mon...père...?**

-Pardon? Mon père est là?

-Bien sur! Il a été prévenu pour l'accident. »

**JE VAIS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!**

--

Alors comment vous trouvez?


	3. Chapter 3

**les pensées de Draco.**

_les pensées d'Harry_

Sans quitter son air de papy gâteux notre cher directeur laissa le pauvre Draco, plus pâle que la mort, à son triste sort.

**Mon père... j'y crois pas ! Il veut ma mort, c'est un complot ! Je suis sûr que Potter est dans le coup !**

Le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion, déjà son père entrait dans l'infirmerie. Déglutissant avec peine, Draco fit face à son père. Celui-ci le contempla un petit instant, visiblement très surpris de la nouvelle apparence de sa chère progéniture.

« ... Draco?

-... c'est bien moi...père.

-seigneur, que s'est il passé?

-... ils ne t'ont rien dit?

-Non... que s'est il passé Draco?

-je... il y a eu un ...accident et j'ai... d'après l'infirmière je... suis plus tout à fait...

**si je lui dit humain il pète un câble**.

..moi même.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien je... j'ai été transformé... et il y a un risque que se soit... permanent.

-...QUOI?!

**je suis dans la merde**

-et bien... normalement ça devait qu'être provisoire mais... ben ça ne l'est plus.

-... »

Dans un silence lourd les deux Malfoy s'observeraient sans un mot, l'un se demandant ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver, l'autre se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Puis Lucius avança vers son fils.

**je vais mourir là...non?**

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, Lucius poussa un soupir comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

« enfin... ce n'est qu'un changement d'apparence .

- ...

- ...

- ...

-ce n'est bien qu'un changement d'apparence Draco?

**-.. pourquoi lui dirais je la vérité?**

**Parce qu'il est mon père**

**parce qu'il a droit de savoir... et c'est tout. **

**Maintenant pourquoi ne rien lui dire?**

**Parce que c'est mon père**

**parce que sa main est proche de ma gorge**

**parce que je veux encore vivre longtemps... que choisir?**

- ...Bien sûr père! Que voulez vous que ce soit d'autre? »

Avec un sourire satisfait Malfoy père sortit de la pièce en laissant son fils encore tremblant de la confrontation. Malheureusement Draco ne peut se relâcher en raison d'une infirmière entrant vivement dans la pièce. Elle portait une pile de vêtements portant les couleurs de Serpentard. Avec un sourire elle tendit le paquet à Draco, celui-ci lui prit des mains, n'affichant qu'un regard hautain.

« lorsque vous serez habillé vous n'aurez qu'à retourner en cours... »

Sans rien dire le Serpentard la regarda sortir de la pièce.

**Retourner en cours... il n'y a plus qu'à espérer...**

--

un petit mot ? Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour continuer...


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre ! Celui-là est la suite écrite en direct, il ne fait donc pas parti de la republication.

**Pensées de Draco**

_pensées de Harry_

Notre petit Serpentard chéri traversait les couloirs pour rejoindre sa classe, bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement pressé d'arriver à destination. Il arriva cependant, et bien trop vite à son goût, devant la classe d'histoire de la magie. Au moment de frapper il se rappela que rien ne pouvait perturber Binns pendant son cours, il entra donc sans frapper, se faisant le plus discret possible. Son entrée fut discrète, la moitié des élèves ronflant déjà sur leur table. Repérant son ami à la table prés de la porte ainsi que la chaise vide à coté de lui, Draco se faufila jusqu'à lui et s'installa rapidement.

Blaise resta un instant bouche bée devant ce garçon qui venait de s'assoir à coté, la place de Draco, sans lui demander son avis. Il s'apprêtait à le virer méchamment quand il remarqua quelques petits détails. La manière qu'avait l'autre de fusiller du regard les quelques élèves qui avaient remarqué son entrée, le blond si particulier de ces cheveux, son air d'aristocrate et d'autres petites choses qui caractérisaient si bien...

- Draco?

- Non, Merlin en tongs! Autres questions? »

Avait-il oublié une sympathie incroyable?

- Hola mon pote, c'est pas ma faute si t'es plus le même!

- Merci Blaise, je n'étais pas au courant de ma transformation!

- ... raconte...

- Raconter quoi? Que je vais être comme ça toute ma vie? Que je suis à moitié veela à cause de cette potion débile? Que mon père est en partie au courant?

- Un peu de tout ça. C'est définitif?

- Oui c'est définitif Blaise, et encore pour le moment ce n'est que physique, dans une trentaine de minutes le sort que m'a lancé cette incompétente d'infirmière va disparaître et les charmes vont se déployer sans que je sois sûr de les contrôler!

- Calme toi Draco, j'ai rien fait moi!

- ... désolé vieux, c'est juste que je craque un peu là, et t'es bien le seul avec qui je me permette ça.

- Je sais... tu sais pour le moment t'as pas à te plaindre, t'étais canon avant mais là! T'es WOW! Si j'étais gay et que tu n'étais pas mon pote je te draguerais bien!

- Blaise, tu ES gay!

- Oui mais t'es toujours mon pote... et un Malfoy en plus!

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Chiant!

- Merci Blaise, je retiens!

- Quoi? C'est vrai! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais une chance. »

Draco sourit d'un air suffisant, son ami avait raison sur ces points, il était difficile en matière d'amants, il voulait le meilleur, que ce soit en garçon ou en fille. Et même si Blaise était beau garçon il n'était pas son type. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'il n'était pas non plus au goût de son camarade, mentalement du moins. Blaise était dominant, comme lui, et ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lui tenir tête. Draco, lui aimait ça, être obligé de montrer à l'autre qu'il était le plus fort. Il ne supportait pas ces idiot qui bavaient devant lui et étaient prêts à tout pour lui plaire, il préférait les défis. Blaise sembla s'intéresser à nouveau au cours mais Draco n'était pas dupe, son ami était en train de le détailler. Pour donner le change il prit une copie et se mit a prendre des notes. Bien vite il perdit le fil, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais eu, et il se mit a dessiner pour s'occuper. A coté de lui Blaise commençait à fermer les yeux et à s'avachir de plus en plus sur sa table. Sur la copie de Draco le dessin se mit à prendre forme et, sans s'en rendre compte Draco vit apparaître sous sa plume la fiole coupable de sa nouvelle condition. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain il sentit quelque chose passer au travers son corps. C'était chaud, c'était puissant et surtout ce n'était pas NORMAL ! La vague disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Draco releva vite la tête vers son ami. Celui-ci le fixait de manière étrange.

- Draco? Que viens tu de faire?

- Je... je sais pas trop, tu l'as senti aussi?

- Dray, je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais oui je l'ai senti!

- Tu as sentis quoi?

- Je sais pas trop... du désir je crois »

A ces mots Draco frissonna d'horreur, juste avant de d'être traversé pas une nouvelle vague. Plus puissante que la précédente il crut entendre un rire amusé. Lorsqu'il sentit la vague disparaître à nouveau il tomba nez à nez avec son ami qui le regardait avec une lueur bien reconnaissable dans les yeux, celle du désir. Avec appréhension il tourna la tête vers le reste de la classe. Presque toutes les filles avaient la tête tournée vers lui, la plupart bavaient presque, et quelque garçons le regardaient avec envie. Les autres se contentaient de le dévisager comme si il venait de faire quelque chose pour attirer l'attention. Seul Binns ne le regardait pas, apparemment trop plongé dans son cours qu'il était le seul à suivre et à comprendre. ( comme mon prof de botanique...)

- Blaise, il reste combien de temps avant la fin du cours?

-dix minute tout au plus pourquoi?

-Parce que je crois que j'ai comme qui dirais un problème »

une nouvelle vague le traversa et draco entendit clairement un rire, la vague eut la même puissance mais elle fut plus longue et cette fois Draco resta conscient de la réalité. Il vit son ami saisir fermement la table et les filles devant lui poussèrent des gémissements très explicite. Finalement la vague disparut et il resta impassible, jetant des regards noir aux filles de devant. Celle ci se retournèrent très rapidement apeurées par le regard très - continu-de-me-reluquer-et-je-te-casse-la-tête » de Draco

- Blaise? Ca va vieux?

- Ca va je crois, mais tu ferais bien d'arrêter mec.

- Tu crois quoi? Je contrôle rien! »

la fin du cours arriva enfin et Draco sortit vite de la classe, malheureusement pour lui (et heureusement pour nous) il sortit trop vite et rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Lui resta debout mais l'autre personne termina au sol.

- Fais gaffe ou tu vas!

- C'est toi qui vient de me rentrer dedans je te signale !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas être sur mon chemin !

- ... Malfoy? »

Surpris, Draco regarda le garçon au sol et reconnu Potter. Il allait lui coller un coup de pied vengeur quand il sentit une autre vague arriver. Il eu à peine le temps de prononcer un - non » avant qu'elle ne le submerge complètement. Ce qui se passa ensuite le surprit beaucoup. Potter, toujours à terre, poussa un petit gémissement surpris avant que ces yeux ne se voilent. Il semblait lutter contre ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il ne put s'empêcher de fixer Draco. Celui ci entendit encore très clairement le rire moqueur et il se crut fou car, autour de lui personne ne riait. Non, ils étaient tous en train de baver devant lui, certains semblaient lui parler mais Draco n'entendait que ce rire de plus en plus énervant. La vague disparut de nouveau et Draco entendit ce que les crétins lui disaient. Il entendit une fille lui dire qu'il était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vu dans sa vie si misérable avant son arrivée, une autre lui disait qu'elle était prête à larguer CES mecs pour sortit avec lui et une quantité d'autres conneries plus idiotes les une que les autres. Bientôt ils se calmèrent et se dispersèrent, honteux de leur comportement. Potter se releva et s'éloigna de Draco, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard intrigué. Draco partit vite dans la direction opposée à celle qu'empruntèrent tous les autres élèves en direction de la Grande salle pour le repas de midi. Gagnant ses appartements de Préfet en chef, il reprit sa respiration appuyé contre la porte, peu conscient d'avoir couru pour rentrer. Il arrivait presque à reprendre son souffle perdu quand une vague plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait eues jusque là le surprenne. Il eut soudain très chaud, trop chaud! Il crut presque tomber dans les pommes mais il se reprit à temps. Il partit vers la salle de bain, titubant et s'appuyant sur les meubles pour ne pas tomber. Le rire revint et Draco crut que sa tête aller exploser. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le lavabo il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passa le liquide glacé sur la figure avant de relever la tête vers le miroir. Il ne put retenir un hurlement en se voyant.

**Je deviens dingue! C'est impossible! NON!**

Malgré tout ce qu'il put penser la vérité apparut devant lui à sa plus grande horreur. Dans le miroir c'était bien lui, avec les même yeux, la même tête, à une différence près... dans le miroir, c'était clairement son reflet qui était mort de rire!

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je continue? Promis dans le prochain chapitre on verra plus le Ryry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pensée de Draco**

_pensée d'Harry_

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle Draco fut sujet à tous les regards de la pièce. Tous avaient entendu parler de la transformation du chef des Serpentards mais le voir en vrai était une toute autre histoire. Traversant la salle jusqu'à sa table, Draco resta impassible... en apparence. Intérieurement il jubilait. Il avait toujours aimé être le centre d'intérêt de tous. Il finit par parvenir à sa table et s'assit entre Blaise et Théodore, évitant Pansy avec un soin particulier.

« alors mon pote? Tu as réglé ton problème?

- parfaitement Blaise, je me contrôle... comme d'habitude!

c'est ça oui! Tu vas me faire croire que tu maitrisais tous à l'heure?

C'était juste un petit problème mais c'est passé. »

**A condition que l'autre se tienne tranquille!**

Avec un sourire narquois Draco prit le plat de viande et se mit à se servir. En remplaçant le plat au milieu de la table il releva la tête et croisa un regard vert bien connu : le regard de Potter. Une vague de plaisir traversa Draco, le conflit avec Potter était son petit péché mignon (pas dans se sens là perverse!) mais, à sa grande surprise, lorsque le regard du survivant croisa le sien et qu'il voulut approfondir l'affrontement le regard'émeraude se détourna rapidement et les joues de Potter prirent une jolie couleur rosée. Surpris Draco ne laissa rien paraître mais apparemment Blaise remarqua son trouble.

« Draco? Tout va bien?

oui mais ...

quel est le problème?

Potter.

Quoi Potter?

Il ... évite mon regard, il ne fais pas ça d'ordinaire.

... tu n'as pas cette tête là non plus, d'ordinaire!

Mmmm... »

**tu as beau dire ce que tu veux Blaise, il y a un problème avec Potter...**

**t'es là?**

**-...oui tu es là...**

**arrêtes un peu avec ça!**

**Désolé mais la question était con : où veux-tu que j'aille?**

**C'est vrai la vraie question aurait dû être: tu es réveillé?**

**Exact! Et la réponse est toujours oui. Un problème?**

**On peux dire ça... dit moi on a une bonne ouïe?**

**Comment ça?**

**Avec nos, enfin tes pouvoirs on une meilleur ouïe? Et si oui à quel point?**

**Notre ouïe est si développé que tu pourrais entendre une mouche de l'autre coté de la salle si tu le voulais. Pourquoi?**

**J'aimerais entendre une conversation située hors de ma portée normale d'écoute... tu peux arranger ça, non?**

**Bien sur, tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur les personnes et je fais le reste.**

**Ok, c'est parti alors! (**ceci était une conversation de Draco à Draco, d'où le gras)

Suivant les instructions de son autre Draco fixa son attention sur Potter et ses amis, aussitôt il put entendre les trois Griffondors parler comme si il était à coté d'eux.

« ...Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin!

Rien Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit!

Harry ne nous prend pas pour des idiots tu veux! Ron et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à trouver ton comportement étrange!

**Tu crois pas si bien dire la sang de bourbe!**

- je vous dis que je n'ai rien ! Vous commencez vraiment à être lourds !

Harry on s'inquiète juste pour toi! Tu es bizarre depuis la transformation de Malfoy...

... c'est normal non ? C'est ma faute si il est comme ça maintenant...

HARRY !! Arrête avec ça enfin! C'est pas comme si tu avais pu prévoir que ce petit con allait piquer cette foutu potion!

Je sais 'Mione... mais je m'en veux c'est comme ça, crois bien que je me trouve débile à cause de ça...

Harry, c'est pas pour dire mais la fouine devrait te remercier pour cette transformation, maintenant il ressemble presque à quelqu'un de normal! »

Sur cette bonne plaisanterie le rouquin éclata de rire et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai qu'à présent le blond était plus... enfin moins... enfin mieux quoi!

_J'arrive pas à croire que Malfoy soit transformé pour le reste de sa vie! Ce petit con était déjà pas mal avant mais là il est ... mais ça va pas moi! A quoi je pense!_

Pour se sortir de cet état d'esprit Harry se refocalisa sur ces amis, apparemment Hermione allait encore être sur son dos un moment mais Ron semblait avoir totalement oublié l'évènement. Il ne remarqua pas qu'à la table des Serpentards, Draco le regardait avec un sourire ravi.

Ainsi Potter se sentait responsable... Voilà qui arrangeait bien le Serpentard. Lorsque Blaise se tourna vers Draco il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, son ami était vraiment flippant quand il avait une victime en tête avant mais maintenant c'était encore pire!

« Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête exactement?

Pourquoi?

Parce que la dernière fois que tu as fais cette tête, le Serdaigle que tu as visé à passé trois semaines enfermé dans sa salle commune sans vouloir en sortir!

... ne t'inquiète pas Blaise... tu n'es pas ma cible.

J'espère bien! Mais c'est pas ça la réponse à ma question! »

Avec un sourire pervers Draco se leva et sortit , il ne fallu que quelque secondes à Blaise pour se rendre compte que Potter venait de sortir avant lui, seul...

Alors? Vous en dite quoi? (ndb : version corrigée cette fois...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Pensées de Draco**

_pensées d'Harry_

Harry marchait d'un bon pas vers le lac sans s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il restait une bonne heure avant le couvre-feu et la plus grande partie des élèves étaient soit en train de manger soit ils étaient déjà dans leur salle commune. Arrivé au bord de l'eau il s'assit sur des rochers et se perdit dans la contemplation du lac. Il ne vit pas Draco s'immobiliser dans les ombres et l'observer.

Le Serpentard observa un instant le Griffondor, le Survivant avait quitté l'air d'abruti qu'il prenait avec ces amis et affichait un visage serein, totalement neutre. Une expression que Draco connaissait bien, celle de ceux qui sont partis dans le monde des rêves éveillés. Une fois qu'il fut sur que le Survivant était très loin mentalement il se remit en mouvement, ce plaçant juste derrière lui à seulement un mètre.

**T'es toujours réveillé?**

**Oui**

**J'ai encore besoin de tes dons...**

**... je t'écoutes, qu'attends-tu de moi?**

**Tu peux paralyser une personne avec ton charme?**

**... oui mais il y aura un contre-coup.**

**C'est à dire?**

**Paralyser une personne, ce n'est pas la séduire, pour séduire tu auras remarqué que tu as un coup de chaud,**

**oui, j'ai sentis.**

**Et bien dans le cas présent se sera une douleur que tu ressentiras.**

**... forte?**

**Ça dépend.**

**De quoi?**

**De la résistance de ta victime.**

A cette idée Draco grimaça, si il y avait bien une chose donc il était sûr c'était que Potter n'était pas faible, même si il ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix. Autrement dit, il allait déguster sévère! Enfin... si il réussissait a manœuvrer...

**Et tu ne peux pas t'arranger pour que je n'aie pas mal ? En prenant la douleur sur toi par exemple?**

**Même pas en rêve! Tu dois apprendre à contrôler, la souffrance en fait partie, et avant que tu n'aie l'idée : notre pacte me fais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour toi, pas souffrir!**

**Mouais...**

**Je fais quoi alors?**

**... comment je fais?**

**En premier lieu tu fixes ton énergie sur ta main, comme quand tu utilises un sort. Ensuite tu touches la personne et le charme se fixe, il faut alors que tu penses à la prise de ton sort sur lui puis, pour le libérer tu penses à briser la prise... je te filerais un coup de main si tu perds le contrôle.**

Suivant les instructions du veela, Draco sentit la magie s'accumuler dans sa paume. Lorsqu'il jugea l'énergie suffisante, il saisit vivement l'épaule d'Harry, déployant le charme sur lui en imaginant des cordes s'enroulant autour du Survivant. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir ni les sentir, Draco savait, ressentait les liens qu'il avait créé. Presque aussitôt il sentit une douleur vive au niveau de son bras.

Lorsqu'Harry sentit la main se poser sur lui il voulut se retourner mais son corps ne lui répondit pas. Paniquant il essaya de se libérer, la prise sur son épaule se serra plus fort et il crut percevoir un tremblement chez son agresseur.

« arrête Potter!

qui? Qui es tu? »

Surpris, Draco manqua de lâcher prise, seul le fait que Potter panique encore plus, et donc lui fasse encore plus mal, l'empêcha de le faire. Potter ne le reconnaissait pas? Un sourire passa sur son visage.

**j'ai un dernier truc à te demander**

**oui ?**

**Tu peux modifier ma voix ?**

**Oui et non, je peux te faire utiliser une intonation différente, la mienne.**

**Ça ira. C'est quoi l'effet secondaire cette fois ?**

**Il n'y en a pas, ce n'est pas un pouvoir.**

**Ok, c'est parti alors.**

Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau Draco remarqua que sa voix était plus chaude, plus sensuelle qu'à l'ordinaire, et il décida bien vite d'en profiter ( c'est la voix du veela, sexy donc lol)

« Calmes toi Potter, je ne te veux pas de mal.

c'est toi qui le dit.

Je ne suis pas stupide, si je voulais te faire mal je ne souffrirais pas pour toi à l'instant.

Hein?

Plus tu luttes contre moi plus j'ai mal Potter. »

Presque aussitôt, Draco sentit la douleur diminuer, apparemment Potter avait décidé de se calmer. Draco sourit, décidément le Griffondor était très prévisible. De son coté Harry s'était effectivement calmé. L'autre avait raison, il aurait était stupide de ne pas profiter de son inattention, c'était donc qu'il n'avait aucune intention « mauvaise », même si ce n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un ami. Un ami ne vous paralyse pas pour vous parler, si ?

« ... qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

... beaucoup de choses Potter, beaucoup de choses...

... je ne comprends pas.

Cela n'as rien d'étonnant Potter, tu as toujours été lent à la détente.

Arrête de te foutre de moi et répond! C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Draco sourit, Potter ne se débattait plus et la douleur avait disparu. Pourtant Potter s'énervait, le Serpentard pouvais sentir ses muscles se raidir sous sa main. Lentement Draco se rapprocha de sa victime, de telle sorte que bientôt il ne reste plus d'espace entre son corps et celui d'Harry. S'approchant encore plus il glissa sa bouche près de l'oreille du Griffondor et lui lécha le lobe avant de reprendre.

« Je te l'ai dit Potter, je veux beaucoup de choses, comme tout le monde. Et pour le moment, ce que je veux en priorité c'est, en premier lieu, ma vengeance.

Ta vengeance?

Oui Potter, je suis comme ça par ta faute tu sais...

... Malfoy ?!

Bien Potter, tu es moins lent que se que je pensais... c'est mieux pour toi... »

**Oui, c'est bien mieux... je vais pouvoir jouer avec toi plus longtemps que prévu avec toi. Et de manière plus plaisante aussi...**

lentement Draco fit glisser sa main de l'épaule de sa proie pour la descendre très lentement le long de son torse, puis il la posa directement sur sa cuisse et se mit à caresser discrètement la jambe de son ennemi. De son coté Harry n'en menait pas large, il ne savait que penser. A quoi jouait Malfoy, comment avait-il l'intention de se venger ? En tout cas cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Malfoy, je peux savoir se que tu fais?

Rien qui ne te déplaise Potter, sinon tu te défendrais...

J'attends de savoir Malfoy! Je n'apprécies pas pour autant!

Alors il t'arrive bien de réfléchir avant d'agir ? Tu me vois agréablement surpris... et que veux-tu savoir Potter ? Pourquoi je veux me venger ? Ce que je vais faire ? Ou alors tu souhaites savoir autre chose?

Un peu tout...

... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de t'en vouloir... tu m'as rendu bien plus « désirable » que je ne l'étais avant, et bien plus fort aussi ! Mais tu m'as aussi mis en danger Potter ! Tu imagines la réaction de mon père Potter ? Tu penses à ce qu'il serait capable de faire, de ME faire si il apprend que mon sang est souillé?

...

Oui, je crois que tu t'imagine sans mal...

je suis désolé Malfoy...

de quoi Potter?

Pour ce que j'ai fait... »

Draco soupira. Il savait que Potter l'était vraiment et c'était bien cela qui lui posait problème. Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que Potter culpabilise.

« Ça ne sert a rien Potter. C'était un accident...

Mais tu as parlé de vengeance il me semble...

Potter, je ne peux pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça... mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'en veux.

Sadique.

Je sais... mais tu me connais maintenant.

... et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?

Je vais tester mes nouveaux pouvoirs... sur toi bien sur! »

À cet instant Harry eut peur, se rendant compte de sa vulnérabilité face au Serpentard. Il senti plus précisément la main du blond, soudainement bien trop haute, et la proximité de son corps. Notre petit survivant eu soudain un gros gros coup de chaud en imaginant ce que Malfoy pouvait faire.

_Harg! Si jamais il se rend compte de mon état actuel je suis mort! Merde! Harry reprends-toi, ce n'est que Malfoy!... justement!!_

les joues d'Harry prirent une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie s'éveillait un peu trop à son goût. De plus, la main de Draco était si proche de cette zone stratégique que le Griffondor pria pour que l'autre ne se rende pas compte de son état. Malheureusement Draco avait très bien repéré le « problème » et eut un large sourire sadique. Il s'apprêtait à remonter sa main quand...

**Draco!**

**..quoi?**

**Tu vas devoir lâcher prise, tu ne pourras pas le tenir encore très longtemps, je dirais au maximum une ou deux minutes, pas plus.**

Jurant intérieurement Draco sentit sa prise mentale diminuer. Le Serpentard recula précipitamment et se dirigea vers le château, retenant Harry le plus longtemps qu'il put. Lorsque Harry sentit la prise se relâcher il se retourna mais Malfoy était déjà au château.

Déstabilisé le Griffondor partit dans sa tour. Décidément ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'il comprendrait le Serpentard...

Alors? Vous pouvez être contents, je n'ai jamais écrit aussi vite... la longueur est suffisante? Vous aurez un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine avec des RAR promis mais la j'ai pas le temps. Petit message a celle qui m'ont mit en alerte auteur et story: vous pourriez me dire qui vous êtes? Et puis si vous avez des petite idée ou autre, il est possible qu'une aide à l'inspiration sois la bienvenue...

bisous a tous! Et à le ce week-end promis!


	7. Chapter 7

**Pensées de Draco**

_pensées d'Harry_

Harry marchait d'un bon pas vers le lac sans s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il restait une bonne heure avant le couvre-feu et la plus grande partie des élèves étaient soit en train de manger soit ils étaient déjà dans leur salle commune. Arrivé au bord de l'eau il s'assit sur des rochers et se perdit dans la contemplation du lac. Il ne vit pas Draco s'immobiliser dans les ombres et l'observer.

Le Serpentard observa un instant le Griffondor, le Survivant avait quitté l'air d'abruti qu'il prenait avec ces amis et affichait un visage serein, totalement neutre. Une expression que Draco connaissait bien, celle de ceux qui sont partis dans le monde des rêves éveillés. Une fois qu'il fut sur que le Survivant était très loin mentalement il se remit en mouvement, ce plaçant juste derrière lui à seulement un mètre.

**T'es toujours réveillé?**

**Oui**

**J'ai encore besoin de tes dons...**

**... je t'écoutes, qu'attends-tu de moi?**

**Tu peux paralyser une personne avec ton charme?**

**... oui mais il y aura un contre-coup.**

**C'est à dire?**

**Paralyser une personne, ce n'est pas la séduire, pour séduire tu auras remarqué que tu as un coup de chaud,**

**oui, j'ai sentis.**

**Et bien dans le cas présent se sera une douleur que tu ressentiras.**

**... forte?**

**Ça dépend.**

**De quoi?**

**De la résistance de ta victime.**

A cette idée Draco grimaça, si il y avait bien une chose donc il était sûr c'était que Potter n'était pas faible, même si il ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix. Autrement dit, il allait déguster sévère! Enfin... si il réussissait a manœuvrer...

**Et tu ne peux pas t'arranger pour que je n'aie pas mal ? En prenant la douleur sur toi par exemple?**

**Même pas en rêve! Tu dois apprendre à contrôler, la souffrance en fait partie, et avant que tu n'aie l'idée : notre pacte me fais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour toi, pas souffrir!**

**Mouais...**

**Je fais quoi alors?**

**... comment je fais?**

**En premier lieu tu fixes ton énergie sur ta main, comme quand tu utilises un sort. Ensuite tu touches la personne et le charme se fixe, il faut alors que tu penses à la prise de ton sort sur lui puis, pour le libérer tu penses à briser la prise... je te filerais un coup de main si tu perds le contrôle.**

Suivant les instructions du veela, Draco sentit la magie s'accumuler dans sa paume. Lorsqu'il jugea l'énergie suffisante, il saisit vivement l'épaule d'Harry, déployant le charme sur lui en imaginant des cordes s'enroulant autour du Survivant. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir ni les sentir, Draco savait, ressentait les liens qu'il avait créé. Presque aussitôt il sentit une douleur vive au niveau de son bras.

Lorsqu'Harry sentit la main se poser sur lui il voulut se retourner mais son corps ne lui répondit pas. Paniquant il essaya de se libérer, la prise sur son épaule se serra plus fort et il crut percevoir un tremblement chez son agresseur.

« arrête Potter!

qui? Qui es tu? »

Surpris, Draco manqua de lâcher prise, seul le fait que Potter panique encore plus, et donc lui fasse encore plus mal, l'empêcha de le faire. Potter ne le reconnaissait pas? Un sourire passa sur son visage.

**j'ai un dernier truc à te demander**

**oui ?**

**Tu peux modifier ma voix ?**

**Oui et non, je peux te faire utiliser une intonation différente, la mienne.**

**Ça ira. C'est quoi l'effet secondaire cette fois ?**

**Il n'y en a pas, ce n'est pas un pouvoir.**

**Ok, c'est parti alors.**

Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau Draco remarqua que sa voix était plus chaude, plus sensuelle qu'à l'ordinaire, et il décida bien vite d'en profiter ( c'est la voix du veela, sexy donc lol)

« Calmes toi Potter, je ne te veux pas de mal.

c'est toi qui le dit.

Je ne suis pas stupide, si je voulais te faire mal je ne souffrirais pas pour toi à l'instant.

Hein?

Plus tu luttes contre moi plus j'ai mal Potter. »

Presque aussitôt, Draco sentit la douleur diminuer, apparemment Potter avait décidé de se calmer. Draco sourit, décidément le Griffondor était très prévisible. De son coté Harry s'était effectivement calmé. L'autre avait raison, il aurait était stupide de ne pas profiter de son inattention, c'était donc qu'il n'avait aucune intention « mauvaise », même si ce n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un ami. Un ami ne vous paralyse pas pour vous parler, si ?

« ... qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

... beaucoup de choses Potter, beaucoup de choses...

... je ne comprends pas.

Cela n'as rien d'étonnant Potter, tu as toujours été lent à la détente.

Arrête de te foutre de moi et répond! C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Draco sourit, Potter ne se débattait plus et la douleur avait disparu. Pourtant Potter s'énervait, le Serpentard pouvais sentir ses muscles se raidir sous sa main. Lentement Draco se rapprocha de sa victime, de telle sorte que bientôt il ne reste plus d'espace entre son corps et celui d'Harry. S'approchant encore plus il glissa sa bouche près de l'oreille du Griffondor et lui lécha le lobe avant de reprendre.

« Je te l'ai dit Potter, je veux beaucoup de choses, comme tout le monde. Et pour le moment, ce que je veux en priorité c'est, en premier lieu, ma vengeance.

Ta vengeance?

Oui Potter, je suis comme ça par ta faute tu sais...

... Malfoy ?!

Bien Potter, tu es moins lent que se que je pensais... c'est mieux pour toi... »

**Oui, c'est bien mieux... je vais pouvoir jouer avec toi plus longtemps que prévu avec toi. Et de manière plus plaisante aussi...**

lentement Draco fit glisser sa main de l'épaule de sa proie pour la descendre très lentement le long de son torse, puis il la posa directement sur sa cuisse et se mit à caresser discrètement la jambe de son ennemi. De son coté Harry n'en menait pas large, il ne savait que penser. A quoi jouait Malfoy, comment avait-il l'intention de se venger ? En tout cas cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Malfoy, je peux savoir se que tu fais?

Rien qui ne te déplaise Potter, sinon tu te défendrais...

J'attends de savoir Malfoy! Je n'apprécies pas pour autant!

Alors il t'arrive bien de réfléchir avant d'agir ? Tu me vois agréablement surpris... et que veux-tu savoir Potter ? Pourquoi je veux me venger ? Ce que je vais faire ? Ou alors tu souhaites savoir autre chose?

Un peu tout...

... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de t'en vouloir... tu m'as rendu bien plus « désirable » que je ne l'étais avant, et bien plus fort aussi ! Mais tu m'as aussi mis en danger Potter ! Tu imagines la réaction de mon père Potter ? Tu penses à ce qu'il serait capable de faire, de ME faire si il apprend que mon sang est souillé?

...

Oui, je crois que tu t'imagine sans mal...

je suis désolé Malfoy...

de quoi Potter?

Pour ce que j'ai fait... »

Draco soupira. Il savait que Potter l'était vraiment et c'était bien cela qui lui posait problème. Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que Potter culpabilise.

« Ça ne sert a rien Potter. C'était un accident...

Mais tu as parlé de vengeance il me semble...

Potter, je ne peux pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça... mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'en veux.

Sadique.

Je sais... mais tu me connais maintenant.

... et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?

Je vais tester mes nouveaux pouvoirs... sur toi bien sur! »

À cet instant Harry eut peur, se rendant compte de sa vulnérabilité face au Serpentard. Il senti plus précisément la main du blond, soudainement bien trop haute, et la proximité de son corps. Notre petit survivant eu soudain un gros gros coup de chaud en imaginant ce que Malfoy pouvait faire.

_Harg! Si jamais il se rend compte de mon état actuel je suis mort! Merde! Harry reprends-toi, ce n'est que Malfoy!... justement!!_

les joues d'Harry prirent une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie s'éveillait un peu trop à son goût. De plus, la main de Draco était si proche de cette zone stratégique que le Griffondor pria pour que l'autre ne se rende pas compte de son état. Malheureusement Draco avait très bien repéré le « problème » et eut un large sourire sadique. Il s'apprêtait à remonter sa main quand...

**Draco!**

**..quoi?**

**Tu vas devoir lâcher prise, tu ne pourras pas le tenir encore très longtemps, je dirais au maximum une ou deux minutes, pas plus.**

Jurant intérieurement Draco sentit sa prise mentale diminuer. Le Serpentard recula précipitamment et se dirigea vers le château, retenant Harry le plus longtemps qu'il put. Lorsque Harry sentit la prise se relâcher il se retourna mais Malfoy était déjà au château.

Déstabilisé le Griffondor partit dans sa tour. Décidément ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'il comprendrait le Serpentard...

Alors? Vous pouvez être contents, je n'ai jamais écrit aussi vite... la longueur est suffisante? Vous aurez un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine avec des RAR promis mais la j'ai pas le temps. Petit message a celle qui m'ont mit en alerte auteur et story: vous pourriez me dire qui vous êtes? Et puis si vous avez des petite idée ou autre, il est possible qu'une aide à l'inspiration sois la bienvenue...

bisous a tous! Et à le ce week-end promis!


	8. Chapter 8

Claquant la porte de sa chambre Draco jura intérieurement. Jamais Potter n'avait été autant à sa merci. Rageant il se jeta sur son lit.

**- Tout va bien ?**

**Tu te fous de moi ?! Potter viens de m'échapper et tu me demandes si je vais bien ?**

**Arrête un peu... ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as surestimé ta force!**

**Notre force cher moi même, notre force...**

**si tu veux! Et qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire à Potter ?**

**... rien qui ne te regarde !**

**Ben tiens! Et arrête de râler c'est chiant.**

**Ça s'appelle de la frustration !**

**Il n'empêche que tu râle quand même !**

Faisant fit des reproche de son autre lui Draco se releva et se diriga vers la salle de bain. Claquant la porte derrière lui il ne put réprimer un frisson quant l'autre se remit à parler.

**Pourquoi tu claques la porte comme une brute ? Il n'y a personne à part nous et je ne risque pas de rester de l'autre coté.**

**Tu devrais pas dormir toi ?!**

**Avec tout le bruit que tu fais ? Et puis c'est bientôt l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir... **

**tu veux le contrôle maintenant?**

**Tu me le laisse ?**

**Oui.**

**... alors détend toi et tu vas me laisser la place tranquillement.**

Soupirant Draco fit un tour rapide de la pièce jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il chercher. Contre l'un des murs de la pièce ce trouvait un fauteuil de cuir recouvert d'une serviette épaisse. Le garçon se laissa tomber sur les cousins recouvèrts de serviette et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le bord. Rapidement il se sentit partir dans le monde des rêves, il n'entendit que faiblement son autre lui dire bonne nuit.

Le calme se fit dans la salle d'eau puis un sourire apparut sur le visage du garçon endormi.

Lentement il se releva et traversa la salle. Sa démarche était plus décontractée que d'ordinaire et son visage ne portait qu'une expression neutre, voir sereine, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais au Serpentard. La plus grande différence était ses yeux. Bien qu'ils soient toujours de la même couleur la pupille était devenue à peine plus grosse qu'une tête d'épingle. Au cours de sa traversée le Serpentard enleva ces vêtements en les rangeant à la manière adolescente, à savoir: « leur-place-c'est-la-ou-ça-tombe » ( c'est ma méthode personnelle de rangement, pas vous?). Il entra souplement dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau chaude.

Perdu dans ces pensées le Veela, car c'est bien lui, étudiait les quelques informations qu'il connaissait. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit à Draco le Veela était très différent de son humain. Si Draco ne savait rien des Veelas l'inverse était tout aussi vraie. Les connaissances de Draco était en lui mais seul le temps lui permettrait de les réveiller. Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau et sorti, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'habiller pour aller dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte il fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Comme toutes les autres chambres des Serpentards elle n'était faite que pour une personne. Chaque Serpentard avait sa chambre propre reliée à une salle de bain commune à deux chambres et à la salle commune de la maison. Le jeune Veela ouvrit l'armoire de Draco et sourit en voyant les vêtements bien rangés, le petit humain semblait bien méticuleux...

au bout d'une demi-heure d'essayages variés, le Veela se décida pour un pantalon en toile noire et une chemise de soie verte sombre. Cela ne changeait pas vraiment du style habituelle de son autre lui. En effet il ne pouvait pas se permettre de changer trop radicalement de look, cela aurait paru suspect. Bien vite le garçon traversa la salle commune sous les regards indifférents, jaloux ou envieux de ces confrères.

Une fois dans les couloirs le Veela ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce pouvoir à Draco parce qu'il savait que le Serpentard n'y accorderait aucun intérêt, d'ailleurs il s'agissait plus d'une capacité que d'un pouvoir. Tout les Veelas n'avaient qu'un compagnon, et l'une des particularité des couples humain/Veela était la résonance de magie qu'il y avait entre eux. Les yeux fermé le jeune Veela chercha les sorciers qui était le plus proche de lui. Il sentit à quelque mètres de lui une aura magique très faible, presque inexistante. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage, pour que l'aura soit si faible il ne pouvais s'agir que de Rusard... ou de son chat.

Un peu plus loin une autre aura, plus forte mais pas des plus impressionnantes. Le Veela se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un autre préfet. Bien peu d'élèves se trouvaient hors de leurs dortoirs à cette heure. Rouvrant les yeux le jeune homme jura, il aurait du s'en douter, il ne serait pas facile de trouver son compagnon. Pourtant il devait le faire, et très vite! Il n'avait rien dit à son autre mais sans son compagnon et à son âge Draco ne survivrait pas longtemps à sa transformation. Rapidement il prit la direction du parc du château, l'air de la nuit lui ferai le plus grand bien. rapidement le garçon traversa le château et se retrouva dehors, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Bien que cela ne règle pas son problème de compagnon les odeurs du jardin le calmaient.

**Merde ! J'ai l'air fin maintenant ! Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu, je peux toujours tenter de crever l'autre en journée pour qu'il fasse la sieste et je me proposerais gentiment pour le remplacer... non, trop flag il va se douter de quelque chose...**

il fut tiré de ces pensées par une présence prés de lui. Surpris,il n'avait pas sentit l'autre venir, il se concentra. Il crut un instant qu'il allait pleurer de joie! L'autre était là ! Son autre, son compagnon. Il pouvait à peine sentir la différence entre sa magie et celle de l'autre. Ravi il avança vers l'autre se cachant dans les ombres, Draco n'avait pas bonne réputation. Il trouva la magie de l'autre mais il ne le voyait toujours pas. Fronçant les sourcils il se cacha dans l'ombre d'un cerisier et attendit.

Il sursauta quand l'autre apparu soudainement de nulle part. Le garçon devait posséder une cape d'invisibilité. Le Veela n'arrivait pas à déterminer les traits de l'autre, ce qui le dérangeait grandement. Il hésita un moment avant de s'approcher encore. Bientôt il put définir les traits de l'autre, mignon, vraiment mignon. Brun, les yeux verts, plutôt bien fait sans être un cube de muscle le garçon était parfaitement à son goût, même si une nouvelle garde robe semblait être une priorité. C'est bien simple, il ne croyer pas possible jusqu'à présent d'être habiller aussi mal.

Le visage du garçon lui disait quelque chose pourtant. Cherchant dans la mémoire de Draco le Veela fut surpris en identifiant son compagnon. Lui qui pensé pouvoir le séduire rapidement vit ses plans tomber à l'eau. Il ne valait mieux pas que le garçon le sache sinon il allait se faire rejeter avant même d'avoir essayé de le séduire. Le Veela grimaça en pensant qu'il faudrait aussi prévenir Draco de l'identité de son compagnon, autant dire tous de suite qu'il allait avoir des problèmes avec lui, jamais le blond n'accepterait de le prendre pour amant ou pire pour petit ami.

Pourtant il fallait qu'il y parvienne, qu'il le fasse accepter aux deux, sinon il ne donnait pas long feu de la vie de Draco... avec un soupir il se décida à observer l'autre pour le reste de la nuit, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

Quand même! Il falait qu'il trouve de bons arguments pour faire accepter à Draco que son âme sœur n'était autre que son pire ennemi, Harry Potter...


	9. Chapter 9

Draco se réveilla avec une petite surprise, si il s'était endormi dans la salle de bain il se réveilla... dans la Grande Salle. Avec panique il tourna la tête dans tout les sens. Assis à sa table apparemment aucun Serpentard n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il vit Blaise le regarder avec étonnement.

« Eh ben vieux. T'en fais une tête d'un coup, tu viens de te réveiller ou quoi ? »

Tout content de sa trouvaille le garçon se mit à rire et Draco se sentit frissonner en pensant à quel point son ami avait raison. Pour faire bonne figure il le foudroya du regard et se concentra sur son déjeuner. Café, tartine grillés avec un peu de beurre, verre de jus d'orange, apparemment le veela avait les mêmes goûts que lui. Reprenant son calme et son masque d'indifférence il reprit son repas ou l'autre c'était arrêté.

**Hé ! J'ai deux mots à te dire à toi !**

**je suppose que c'est « Bonjour mec. »**

**c'est ça oui ! Tu te fous de moi !? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as réveillé maintenant seulement? **

**... parce que tu n'as pas voulu te réveiller plus tôt! Et puis tu vas pas râler parce que je t'ai laissé dormir plus longtemps quand même!**

**... qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant mon sommeil?**

**Ça t'intéresse ou tu as juste peur?**

**Ça m'intéresse... et ça me fais peur. Alors?**

**J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire...**

**... tu fais la gueule?**

**À ton avis ?! Tu ferais pas la gueule toi si je m'étais adressé à toi ainsi !?**

**... désolé... je suis pas du matin...**

**... ni du midi, ni du soir ! Merde ! Je suis toi, tu pourrais au moins t'en rappeler! Tu crois vraiment que je chercherais à te nuire ?**

**je... on est mal partis tout les deux hein ?**

**C'est rien de le dire ! Enfin, on devrait vraiment se mettre au point je pense.**

**Exact, je pense la même chose. **

**Pfff!! c'est malin ça, forcément tu le pense, puisque moi aussi !**

**... par moment t'es lourd ! **

**Je sais ! Toi aussi tu sais.**

**Mmmmh**

**tu parle d'une réplique! **

**Merde ! T'es chiant là !**

**Ok, j'arrête... et puis Blaise te parle...**

**hein?**

« hein?

je disais: on a potion dans cinq minutes, il faudrait qu'on bouge. A propos qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Potter?

...je sais pas encore, je crois que je vais lui foutre la paix pour ce cours.

HEIN !!

**HEIN!! **

**tu es sûr de pas être une partie de Blaise aussi?**

**Crétin!**

j'ai dit: je vais lui foutre la paix pour ce cours.

Mais, pourquoi?

La dernière fois ça a plutôt mal fini... pour moi j'entends. Je préfères ne pas risquer mon reste humanité.

Mouais, on va dire que je te crois.

**Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?**

**et bien cher moi tu ne me fais pas confiance?**

**Si mais je voudrais juste savoir si je peux vraiment me reposer pendant le cours de potion ou si tu vas avoir besoin de mes pouvoirs.**

**Pas pour ce cours, je vais vraiment lui foutre la paix... temporairement.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles le Serpentard suivit ses camarades vers les sombres cachot du sinistre maître de potion. Arrivé devant la porte pile au moment où Rogue ouvrait la porte Draco alla s'installer à sa table habituel: au premier rang en face du bureau. Non pas pour se faire bien voir par le professeur, bien loin de lui cette idée, mais comme le cours de potion était avec les Griffondors Rogue tournait autour de Potter comme un vautour. Or celui ci était à l'opposé de la place du Serpentard, il avait donc la paix pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans que Rogue n'ai à feindre de ne rien voir. Le professeur ferma la porte à la minute même ou la sonnerie retentit, semblant regretter de ne pas avoir pu le faire avant que le dit Potter n'ai franchit la porte.

**« **Bien pour ces deux heures où je vais encore perdre mon temps à essayer de faire rentrer quelque notions sur l'art délicat des potions j'ai décidé de ne pas gâcher d'ingrédients, autrement dit : cours théorique pour ces deux heures et, cela va sans dire, devoir pour la semaine prochaine. »

Draco grimaça intérieurement, lui qui voulait la paix pour ces deux heures allait se retrouver en tête à tête avec son directeur de maison. Car un cours théorique ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Rogue allait passer ces deux heures assis à son bureau en lisant un bouquin quelconque de potion et ne plus relever la tête avant la fin du cours, même pas pour chercher Potter. Avec un soupir il sortit plume et parchemins et se mit à prendre des notes dès que le crétin graisseux se mit à lire, bien loin de se douter de ce qui aller suivre...

De l'autre coté de la salle Harry se retint à grande peine d'exprimer sa joie. Non seulement Malfoy ne l'avait pas cherché ce matin, ce qui était un miracle en soi, mais en plus il avait deux heures de paix ! Comme Hermione était plusieurs tables devant lui, il allait pouvoir avoir la paix en faisant semblant d'écrire, alors qu'il dessinait. Sortant plumes et parchemins il ne se doutait pas non plus de ce qu'il aller lui arriver...

Le veela était fou de joie! Il ne ne demandait pas mieux que ces deux heures ou le blond serait trop occupé par ses cours pour chercher à lui parler. Il allait pouvoir utiliser un autre de ces pouvoirs: la télépathie! Enfin, il ne pouvait parler qu'à son compagnon de cette manière mais c'était déjà ça. Avec précaution il envoya son esprit vers le brun qui était plongé dans ses dessins. Lorsqu'il vint frôler son esprit du sien le brun sursauta légèrement, essayant de repousser cette intrusion dans sa tête. Mais le veela se fit plus insistant et parvint à faire voler les maigres résistances du brun

_**Harry, arrête de me résister s'il te plait!**_

_Tu es qui toi!?_

_**Un ami**_

_c'est ça oui!_

_**Harry je suis sérieux laisse moi juste une chance de te parler, je ne peux faire que ça de toute façon...**_

Avec un sourire le brun se détendit, l'autre ne lui mentait pas. Il avait déjà percé ses défenses et si il n'était pas déjà en train de lui mettre la tête à l'envers c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Doucement il baissa ces barrières et s'installa mieux sur sa chaise, penchant la tête d'un air concentré vers sa copie avant de reprendre.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux cher « ami »?_

_**je... c'est un peu dur à expliquer mais disons que je veux faire connaissance avec toi.**_

_Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir en face!_

_**Si c'était aussi simple ! Malheureusement je doute que mon autre moi accepte de te voir... pas plus que tu n'acceptes de le voir.**_

_Je ne comprends pas..._

_**je... suis deux.**_

_Hein?_

_**Il y a moi... et une autre personne, une autre mentalité si tu veux...**_

_t'es schizophrène quoi._

_**J'aime pas ce mot ! Mais ou peux dire que ça y ressemble en effet.**_

_Bon explique, tu as le temps là?_

_**Oui pas de problème, c'est l'autre qui contrôle... et puis je pense que tu ne prend pas de notes sur le cours hein ?**_

_Comment tu sais ça ?_

_**J'ai pas toute les informations de l'autre mais je sais que potion n'es pas ta matière favorite... et nous sommes dans la même classe que toi.**_

_Trop bizarre!_

_**Je sais... **_

_et tu as un nom ?_

_**...non**_

_comment tu parles à l'autre alors ?_

_**Ben, je l'appelle par son nom et lui... c'est « moi même », « tu » et « toi » qu'il m'appelle.**_

_Il y a de quoi faire une crise d'identité._

_**c'est de l'humour ?**_

_Désolé, pas fait exprès..._

_**pas de problème**_

_et donc tu n'as pas de nom..._

_**tu comprends vite...**_

_c'est ironique ?_

_**Oui**_

_et tu peux me dire le nom de l'autre toi ?_

_**Pas pour le moment, tu le prendrais très mal.**_

_Pourquoi ?_

_**Tu ne l'aimes pas et il te le rend bien.**_

_et toi, tu me détestes aussi ?_

_**Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il te détestait, et puis comme on est un, je suppose que se que je ressens il le ressent aussi.**_

_Et tu ressens quoi ?_

_**je... je suis amoureux de toi...**_

_quoi ?!_

_**Tu veux vraiment que je répète ?**_

_Non c'est bon ! Tu as fini de dire des conneries ?_

_**C'est pas des conneries! Et c'est même plus grave que se que tu penses...**_

_comment ça ? _

_**Je ne suis pas un humain ordinaire, et mon autre risque de perdre la vie.**_

_... comment ça ?_

_**Si tu me rejette... je vais mourir, c'est ce que je suis qui fais ça.**_

_... alors je dois sortir avec toi? C'est bien ça ?_

_**Oui et non... il faut que tu m'aimes mais tu ne peux pas le faire de force, c'est pour ça que je te demande une chance de te séduire.**_

_... ok, c'est bizarre mais bon, je suis plus à ça près... et l'autre toi, tu as bien dit qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que toi?_

_**Oui, même si il ne l'a pas encore compris il est aussi amoureux de toi...**_

_et vous êtes?_

_...** Draco Malfoy.**_

A la plus grande surprise de la classe le Survivant tomba de sa chaise... et dans les pommes !!

alors ? Je suis désolée pour les RAR mais je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai le choix entre écrire la suite de l'histoire et répondre... je suppose que vous préférez l'histoire lol.

À dans une semaine ou 15 jours je ne sais pas encore...


	10. Chapter 10

POV Draco (humain pas veela)

Avec surprise, comme tout le reste de la classe, je me retourne au son brutal d'une chute. Prêt en quelques seconde à me moquer du pauvre imbécile que s'est viandé. Quelle ne fut pas ma non-surprise en me rendant compte que c'est notre petit Survivant qui vient de tomber. Ce qui est plus surprenant c'est qu'il semble s'être évanoui, sans pousser de cri à en réveiller les morts j'entends. Même Rogue ne l'a pas vu venir ce coup là et il reste comme deux ronds de flan devant le petit pote Poty. Et ne peut même pas s'en prendre à lui puisque ce crétin dort comme une masse. Rogue fit le tour de la classe du regard avant de se fixer sur Granger.

« Mademoiselle Granger puis-je savoir ce qui vient d'arriver à votre cher camarade?

Je ... je ne sais pas professeur, il prenait des notes et puis... il est... tombé.

Tiens donc! Miss je-sais-tout aurait-elle un trou?

Je sais juste qu'il est tombé dans les pommes... monsieur!

Vous me rassurez Granger, moi qui craignait qu'il ne fasse une sieste... »

Granger n'en menait pas large et c'était plutôt marrant... et mes compagnons sont de mon avis puisqu'ils se foutent royalement de sa gueule. Pauvre, pauvre sang de bourbe, je pourrais presque compatir... si ce n'était pas aussi drôle!

« Bien! Puisque vous n'avez pas d'autre utilité pour le moment vous n'avez qu'à conduire notre cher « Belle au bois dormant » là où il a l'habitude d'être : à l'infirmerie! »

Les Serpentards sont ravis et se moquent joyeusement de la sang-de-bourbe, à mon plus grand contentement, quand elle part en faisant léviter le corps de potter, toujours dans les vapes. Je me demande bien ce qui a put le mettre dans cette état...

Harg !! JE ... DETESTE... ROGUE !! bien sur Mr le Survivant n'est plus là alors il n'est pas content. Et que fait il quand il n'est pas content ? Il donne du travail en plus !! merde !! moi qui pensait pouvoir avoir une soirée tranquille ! C'est loupé. Enfin on a quoi maintenant ? ...

NOOOOOONNNN !! je suis maudit c'est la seule explication... pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant on à SACM, je déteste ce cours, en plus on est encore avec les lions !

Je me demande si Potter sera revenu tiens? Pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment mais j'ai pas envie de me faire chier pendant une heure et si je peux me défouler sur petit potter ça me convient. D'ailleurs voilà qui répond à ma question : cet abruti est en train de courir pour ne pas arriver en retard. Ce crétin n'a pas encore compris que si il y a bien un cours où il peut arriver en retard c'est celui là ? Enfin ! C'est pas comme si je l'appréciais pour son intelligence... oubliez ce que je viens de penser, vite vite vite! Je n'apprécies pas Potter! Enfin... que ces fesses... ces cuisses... sa bouche... ses yeux harrrrggggg! Je ne dois pas fantasmer sur le Survivant,

_je ne dois pas fantasmer sur le Survivant, je ne dois pas fantasmer sur le Survivant, je ne..._

**Ça te prend souvent?**

_Toi: TA GUEEEUUULLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE !!_

**Ouh là ! C'est qu'il est de mauvaise humeur le dragon... t'as pas eu tes quinze victimes habituelles ce matin ou quoi?**

_Tu me les brises!_

**Quel vulgarité! Cela ne te ressemble pas...**

_depuis quand tu sais se qui me ressemble toi!_

**Putain mais tu arrêtes oui !?**

_... merde! Tu me fais chier toi! Tu le sais ça?_

**Si ça peut te consoler tu me fais chier aussi ! Je te rappelle que je suis toi ! Et c'est pas ma faute si tu t'es mis à parler pour moi et non plus pour toi seul! **

_Je n'ai pas parler pour toi!_

**Si tu l'as fais, involontairement peut-être mais tu l'as fait...**

_désolé... je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer_

**tu ne m'ennuies pas Draco, après tout il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose... c'est tout ? Tu as encore besoin de moi ?**

_Non. Rendors toi._

Merde! Quel con! Moi qui ne voulais pas le déranger...

FIN POV

Toujours jurant le Serpentard retrouva ces amis qui prirent bien soin de se trouver loin de lui de peur de se retrouver l'objet de sa colère par substitution. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la cabane du garde chasse entourés des Griffondors, chose que Draco détestait particulièrement. Voyant que Potter était un peu à l'écart et que le garde chasse n'arrivait toujours pas il décida qu'il était grand temps de faire chier le petit griffy. S'approchant de lui en douceur il se retrouva à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

« Eh bien Potter! Tu as fini ta sieste ? »

Le dit Potter fit un brusque mouvement vers lui la bouche ouverte, prêt à répliquer. Mais quelque chose passa dans ses yeux et le Griffondor se détourna de lui, au plus grand agacement de Draco qui déterstait être ignoré.

« Tu dors encore Potter ? Je veux dire plus que d'habitude ! Il est clair que ton cerveau ne l'est jamais vraiment. »

Draco entendit Harry pouser un soupir avant qu'il ne se retourne... sans la colère habituelle dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me cherches Malfoy ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, pour une fois, et j'ai pris la décision de ne plus m'énerver sur ton cas... et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon calme pour tes beaux yeux! »

Et le dit potter fit demi-tour pour partir sous le regard surpris et déstabilisé de Draco qui n'en revenait pas. Potter l'avait ignoré ! Potter n'avait pas répondu à sa provocation ! Potter avait décidé de changer envers lui ? Un sourire pervers passa sur le visage de Draco... Potter ne voulait plus qu'ils se disputent ? Il ne voulait plus se battre? Et bien Draco allait aussi changer de comportement, chose qu'il prévoyait de faire depuis un moment. Et le pauvre Griffondor n'allait pas tarder à le voir sous un autre œil... finalement il pouvait se permettre de fantasmer sur le petit Survivant.

Dans le prochain chapitre les choses sérieuses commencent !!

j'ai cependant besoin de vous pour une question importante de la fic !! comment, je dit bien comment, dois je appeler le veela?

On va pas l'appeler machin tout le long mais j'ai pas d'idée... vous me proposez des noms classe? ( un truc vraiment pas commun mais pas bizarre quoi) merci d'avance et à très, très bientôt...


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, cela ma fait très plaisir et grâce à vous notre petit veela va avoir un nom... j'ai eu quelques idées pas mal, et tout les noms m'ont plut mais il drôle fallu faire un choix... je pense que l'une d'entre vous va être contente, les autres, vous me voyez désolée mais je ne pouvais pas mettre cinq noms différent. Vous me direz se que vous en pensez...

Harry se retourna en soupirant de frustration. Ne pas répondre à Malfoy s'était avéré plus dur que prévu...

_**ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...**_

**tu en as de belle toi! Tu sais à quel point il peut être énervant!**

_**Ben oui! C'est moi.**_

**Très drôle ! En attendant si tu ne m'avais pas dit de me calmer j'aurais répondu!**

_**Et tu te serais encore pris la tête dans une engueulade stérile, vous laissant tout deux énervés, frustrés et nous détestant un peu plus ! Ce qui ne m'arrange pas du tout!**_

**J'aime quand tu me rassures ! Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je t'écoutes ?**

_**Parce que si tu ne laisse pas une chance à ce petit Serpentard, lui et moi allons mourir et que, comme tu es un bon petit Griffondor tu ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience.**_

**...maudit Serpentard ! Je détestes quand vous avez raison !**

Essayant d'ignorer le rire de l'autre le Griffondor alla se poster près de ses amis, bien décidé à ignorer Malfoy. Hermione le dévisagea un instant avant de prendre la parole :

« harry tu vas bien?

oui... pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Ben... tu t'es évanoui tout à l'heure... c'était tu sais qui? »

Harry la dévisagea surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé que ces amis s'inquiéteraient et encore moins qu'il penseraient à Voldemort, lui même n'avait pas pensé au mage noir de bas étage.

« non... non, non il n'y a rien, j'ai juste fait un malaise. Pompom a dit que c'était dû à la fumée des potions. »

Son amie le dévisagea un moment mais ne dit rien, et Harry l'en remercia intérieurement, il n'aurait pas peu supporter un interrogatoire en règle. Bientôt Hagrid arriva et leur annonça qu'il ne ferait pas les deux heures de cours mais seulement une petite demi-heure en raison d'un problème personnel. Comme il n'avait pas le temps de faire un cour normal il leur fit faire des groupes de six pour s'occuper des créatures qu'ils étudiaient. Bien que cela consiste plus à tenir la bestiole éloigné d'eux pour qu'elle ne les bouffe pas... une autre créature sortit de l'animalerie des gentils copain d'hagrid. Harry soupira, il ne savait même pas comment ces trucs s'appeler et il pensait que même hagrid ne le savait pas. Quand il lui avait demandé le demi géant s'était contenté de dire que leur travail final était de découvrir le nom de l'animal... si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve!

Bien vite le trio habituel fut rejoint par Hermione puis par Seamus et un autre garçon qu'harry ne connaissait que de vue. Leur bestiole leur fut donné par le garde de chasse et, une fois encore, Hermione scruta la petit bête avec inquiétude et suspicion. Même elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'était la chose, elle cherchait désormais un croisement d'espèce pour expliquer l'aspect du truc. La dite bestiole ressemblait à un serpent recouvert de poil fauve. Lorsqu'elle tentait de mordre, ce qui arrivait souvent, on pouvait voir une mâchoire dans la mâchoire (genre alien pour ce qui vois pas bien, je sais que je suis pas clair mais je sais pas comment le dire) et quand elle y parvenait, ce qui arrivait souvent aussi, la morsure devenait d'un turquoise suspect, la partie mordue était prise de mouvement incontrôlés, ce qui valait de belle moquerie quand un pauvre élève se mettait à se baffer tout seul et pour finir les traces disparaissant toute seule... celle de morsure parce que les bleus, les nez en sang et autre que la victime c'était infligé restait. Autre détail plaisant, le serpent à poil était carnivore... très carnivore! Et c'était avec surprise que les élèves en avait trouvé un en train de gober un lapin d'une bonne taille sans difficulté alors qu'il ne mesurait que dix centimètres à tout casser

.

Maintenant qu'ils mesuraient vingt-cinq centimètres les élèves se méfiaient encore plus des animaux mystérieux. L'animal qu'Harry et ces amis avaient en charge était tranquillement en train de somnoler paresseusement, visiblement encore repus de son dernier repas. Les six camarades s'étaient installés au soleil, si l'animal était calme, autant qu'ils en profitent. Ainsi Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés à se chamailler, une fois de plus, et les trois autres discutaient de Quidditch. Harry s'était retrouvé seul et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Assis un peu à l'écart des autres, il s'était abrité à l'ombre d'un arbre, un carnet de dessin sur les genoux il croquait l'étrange serpent. Non loin de là un Serpentard observait le Griffondor, lui aussi un peu à l'écart de ces camarades. Draco eu un sou-rire quand il tourna la tête vers ces « amis ». la bête qui leur avait était confiée était très agitée et Draco en était en partie responsable. Lorsqu'il avait voulut s'en approcher la bestiole avait sifflé et avait cherché à fuir. Il était bien vite apparut qu'elle avait peur de Draco, ou plutôt du veela qu'il était en partie. Cela lui avait valut une dispense de cours par ses petits camarades, ce qui l'arranger bien soit dit en passant. Avec un sourire pervers il s'approcha discrètement du Griffondor...mais il fut bien vite obligé de renoncer puisque Granger surveillait Potter, en tentant d'être discrète mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

_**Merde!... t'es réveillé cher autre ?**_

**Maintenant oui... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

_**Juste un renseignement... tu peux faire en sorte que l'on ne me voies pas ?**_

**Désolé ! Je ne peux pas me rendre invisible... pourquoi?**

_**Je voudrais approcher quelqu'un discrètement.**_

**Pourquoi faire ?**

_**... discuter ?**_

**Ok, je vois le genre... tu peux faire une projection d'aura.**

_**... c'est à dire ?**_

**C'est à dire, ton corps et ici mais ton esprit en auprès de ta cible. Tu peux parler, toucher et tu es invisible au yeux de tous, même de ta cible.**

_**Génial... et l'inconvénient ?**_

**Tu n'es plus dans ton corps donc tu es sans protection et on dirait que tu dors.**

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Draco.

« Pansy ?

oui Draco ?

Tu pourrais me réveiller à la fin du cours ? Je ne peux rien faire avec cette bestiole !

Bien sûr... »

Sans un mot de plus, le Serpentard s'écarta de ces compagnons et partit s'allonger à l'écart. Suivant les instructions du veela il se retrouva bientôt juste à coté de Potter sans que le Survivant ne se rende compte de sa présence. Intrigué le Serpentard se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour apercevoir se qu'il dessinait. Sur le papier l'exacte réplique du serpent poilu s'étalait sur la feuille. Draco sourit et souffla doucement dans le cou de sa prochaine victime. Harry eut un mouvement d'épaule pour en chasser la démangeaison, mais ne s'aperçut de rien au plus grand plaisir de Draco. Celui-ci s'approcha encore un peu, si bien que son corps et celui d'Harry ne furent plus séparés que par quelque malheureux centimètres.

« Et bien Potter, tu es chatouilleux ? »

Surpris Harry fit volte face et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui mais pourtant il entendait clairement le rire de Malfoy. Le même Malfoy qui dormait un peu plus loin. À moins que...

« Malfoy ? Comment fais tu ça ?

Et bien Potter encore une fois tu me surprends! Moi qui espérait te faire croire que tu étais fou... enfin plus que tu ne l'es déjà!

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je testes mes nouveaux pouvoirs... sur toi comme je te l'avait dit !

Tu es chiant tu le sais ça ? »

Draco ricana et passa sa langue sur la nuque du Griffondor, le faisant frissonner.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je le sais... c'est ce qui fais mon charme ! »

Seul un grognement lui répondit et Harry retourna à son dessin sans plus se soucier de l'homme invisible à ses cotés.

« Tu veux me vexer Potter ?

Pourquoi ?

Tu m'ignores... et je n'aimes pas ça ! »

Pour confirmer ses dires le Serpentard mordit l'oreille de sa proie, se délectant du frisson que l'autre ne parvint pas à réprimer. Harry jura intérieurement, il lui était déjà difficile de garder son calme. Mais si en plus Draco se mettait à le chercher... pas sur que le Serpentard s'en sorte sans égratignures.

« Malfoy, je ne t'ignore pas toi, juste ta connerie!

Ma connerie? Explique toi Potter.

Tu... j'ai pris la décision de ne plus faire attention à tes piques, de ne plus t'en faire non plus... je ne veux plus être en guerre avec toi.

Tu m'ignores donc...

Non, je ne suis pas obligé d'être en guerre avec toi pour savoir que tu existes.

... »

La présence du Serpentard disparut et Harry regarda dans la direction de son « rival ». quelque mètres plus loin Draco se relever et, lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction du Griffondor, il put lire toute l'incrédulité, la surprise et le trouble du jeune homme sur son visage.

_**Bien joué, c'est une première victoire!**_

Je sais je suis super méga ultra en retard et j'en suis désolée. J' ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est le travail, la maladie de la page blanche et le manque de review... vous m'en voulez ? Je promet de reprendre un rythme de parution plus rapide...


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragonha il y a une surprise pour toi, si tu es toujours une de mes lectrices bien sur. Lol**

**merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fais très plaisir et me touchent beaucoup. Grâce à vous je suis motivée pour écrire la suite, continuez comme ça et j'en ferais de même...**

**bonne lecture!**

**les pensés de Draco.**

_les pensés d'Harry_

Dans la calme maison des Serpentard un jeune blond entra comme une furie en claquant la porte derrière lui, et notamment sur Blaise Zabini. Avec un sourire méchant Draco entendit son ami jurer sur les « grosses-brutes-blonds-casseurs-de-nez-à-coups-de-porte ». cela ne le calmait pas mais ça lui faisait du bien quand même.

S'enfermant dans sa chambre sans prêter attention à Blaise il se jeta sur son lit pour hurler dans l'oreiller.

**Bon sang Potter à quoi tu joues ?! Je te hais sale con ! C'était quoi ça !**

Pour comprendre le comportement psychotique de notre ami il faut revenir un peu avant.

En effet lorsque le cour de soin aux sales bestioles fut enfin fini le Serpentard avait cru bon de chercher Potter, histoire de remettre les choses à leur place, parce que mine que rien le comportement du brun l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé.

Mais au lieu de la crise de colère que Potter aurait du piquer, surtout après les insultes sur la sang de bourbe, le brun n'avait fait que le dévisager puis était partit avec un regard triste. Et cela avait beaucoup, beaucoup attristé le blond, bien que celui-ci ne sache pas pourquoi.

**À par ça tu ne m'ignore pas! Potter tu me fais vraiment, vraiment chier ! Pourquoi ça me fais mal quand tu m'ignores ?**

**« Il m'énerve !**

_**Hein ?**_

**Toi, on t'a rien demandé !**

_**Ouh là ! C'est qu'il est de mauvais poil le dragon...**_

**Arrête un peu! Tu peux pas être autre chose que chiant ?**

_**Si, quand tu seras autre chose que méchant.**_

**...**

_**aller dit moi tout... c'est qui qui a été méchant avec toi ?**_

**Potter !**

_**Potter? Il a fait quoi ?**_

**Il m'ignore ce con !**

_**Tu es sûr, c'est pas le type de Potter ça... tu n'as pas une idée de l'explication de son comportement ?**_

**...**

_**Dray ?**_

**il... m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus se fâcher avec moi.**

_**Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?**_

**Je ne sais pas trop... je sais plus trop...**

_**Dors Dray... ça te fera du bien.**_

**Eu dis ça parce que ça t'arrange!**

_**Aussi mais je crois vraiment qu'une sieste te fera du bien.**_

**Mouais... Tu dois avoir raison. À toute Dawn**

_**Dawn?**_

**Je trouves que ça te va bien... ça te plais pas?**

_**Si si! Je suis juste surpris que tu m'ai choisi un nom.**_

**...**

Le silence se fit alors dans la chambre du Serpentard, ainsi que dans sa tête. Draco s'était endormi et bientôt son corps se releva. En position assise le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, les deux pupilles en tête d'épingle (toute petite quoi) qui caractérisaient Dawn maintenant bien visibles. Avec un sourire sournois le jeune homme se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Bien vite il fit disparaître le gel de ces cheveux et partit arpenter les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Avec une seul cible en tête, Harry. Fermant les yeux il capta bien vite l'aura de son âme sœur. Celui-ci devait être sans nul doute dans les jardins vu la direction. Traversant les couloirs aussi vite que possible il arriva dans la roseraie. Mais pas de Ryry en vue. Fronçant les sourcils, Dawn se concentra. Il ne rêvait pas, ils étaient bien dans la même pièce, à moins que...

_**« Harry? C'est moi! Montre toi s'il te plait.**_

_C'est... je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles._

_**Viens me voir, je te le dirais. »**_

Un rire se fit entendre et le Serpentard vit apparaître le Griffondor devant lui. Dawn savait que Harry avait une cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait toujours été là il ne put s'empêcher de comparer le griffy à une apparition divine.

_**Si Dray pouvait te voir comme ça...**_

En effet le Griffondor avait le sourire et il semblait vraiment heureux. Le Serpentard sentit son cœur se gonfler... ainsi qu'une autre partie de son anatomie ! Jurant intérieurement il détourna le regard en rougissant, cherchant à se calmer.

« ... C'est bizarre, je ne savais pas que Malfoy pouvait rougir !

Ha... ben si tu vois...

tout va bien ? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise.

Je ... »

Refaisant face à Harry le Serpentard ressentit une nouvelle fois l'attirance pour le Griffondor et dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sauvagement. Si il avait trouvé le Harry heureux attirant, le Harry inquiet était tout simplement bandant !

« ... C'est parce que tu me plais... »

Le Harry rougissant n'était pas mal non plus ! Un silence gêné s'installa, aucun des deux n'osant regarder l'autre.

« Dawn.

Pardon ?

Mon nom... c'est Dawn.

C'est joli. J'aime beaucoup.

C'est Draco qui me l'a donné... Tu l'as mis mal tu sais.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien... ton changement de comportement l'a déstabilisé, il ne sais plus bien ce qu'il doit penser maintenant.

Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Au contraire ! Il se pose des questions et il va bien finir par se rendre compte de la réalité.

Qui est ?

Qu'on t'aime ! »

Suite à ces mots Dawn vit Harry piquer un fard monumental et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne vit pas le veela s'approcher de lui et ne réalisa ce qui se passait que lorsque Dawn le plaqua contre un arbre. Hoquetant de surprise, il releva les yeux vers son « agresseur » et il sentit le début de panique partir aussitôt. Certes il y avait de l'envie dans ces yeux gris qui le scrutaient, et à ce qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa jambe celui-ci n'était pas parfaitement réprimé, mais il y avait surtout de la tendresse et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Doucement Dawn se pencha vers lui pour poser ces lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris Harry ne réagit pas mais bien vite il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de l'autre garçon, lui cédant même le passage quand la langue de l'autre le lui demanda. De son coté Dawn était aux anges. Harry lui laissait le contrôle et il se laissait totalement faire, jamais il n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Lorsqu'il se sépara enfin de Harry il eut la satisfaction de le voir garder les yeux fermés. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il dut se faire violence une nouvelle fois pour ne pas le réembrasser dans la seconde.

« Tu es très beau Harry. »

Il vit le Griffondor frissonner et rougir fortement avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

« Je devrais y aller!

Harry attend ! je... je suis désolé, j'y suis allé un peu vite.

NON ! »

Surpris Dawn dévisagea son âme sœur qui avait pris une joli couleur coquelicot.

« Je veux dire je... j'aime ce que tu viens de faire... même si j'aimerais que tu sois Draco en même temps... c'est juste que ... Hermione va s'apercevoir que je suis parti et même si je suis de sa maison elle va me retirer des points... je dois filer! »

Sur ces mots Harry partit à toute jambe laissant Dawn derrière lui. Lorsque le Griffondor fut loin celui-ci laissa fleurir un sourire ravi sur son visage. Harry ne l'avait peut être pas fait exprès mais venait bien d'avouer qu'il aimait, ou du moins était attiré, par Draco et lui-même. Ravi le Serpentard partit se promener dans le château en se disant que cette nuit était vraiment belle...


	13. Chapter 13

salut tout le monde! j'espere que vous étes content de me voir! j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous anoncée: j'ai enfin une Béta! on l'aplaudit bien fort parce que sans elle il y aurai plein de faute et ça gacherai votre lecture.

voila a par ça je n'est rien a dire si ce n'est: j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira et laiser moi une review SVP parce que c'est mon seul salaire.

bonne lecture a tous et a très bientot j'espere!

* * *

Allongé sur son lit Harry semblait dormir. Semblait seulement car intérieurement le Griffondor était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je suis dingue ! Pourquoi j'ai laisser Dawn m'embrasser ? Question stupide ! C'est Malfoy et il est beau, intelligent, son coté Dawn est super sympa. Et en plus, si Dawn ne m'a pas menti, ils m'aiment tout les deux. Pourquoi je me prends tellement la tête ? _

_..._

_Ça doit être parce que Draco, lui n'est pas au courant de tout ça._

_Je devrais lui parler. Oui, c'est ça je lui parlerais demain._

Sur ces belles pensées le Griffondor s'endormit paisiblement.

Ce fut le lendemain que les choses se compliquèrent. Bien qu'il soit le mercredi, Harry ne parvint qu'à se décider à la fin du cours de métamorphose. Il se dirigea vers le Serpentard sous le regard perplexe de Ron, intrigué d' Hermione et sévère de son professeur. Malfoy le regarda venir en se demandant bien se que pouvait lui vouloir le petit Griffondor.

« Malfoy je pourais te parler un instant ?

-je t'écoutes Potter. »

Voyant que le Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de venir à l'écart avec lui Harry changa d'idée.

« Je voulais te proposer un match entre attrapeurs. »

Presque aussitôt il vit Draco se renfrogner et afficher un masque méprisant.

« Pourquoi Potter ? Ta petite amie, Chang, ne veux pas jouer avec toi ? Ou alors tu veux juste m'humilier ?

-De deux choses l'une Malfoy. Un, Cho n'est pas ma petite amie ; et de deux, si c'est à toi que je demande ce n'est pas pour t'humilier mais bien parce que tu es le seul contre qui ma victoire n'est pas assurée ! »

Surpris le Serpentard regarda son rival un instant, décidément Potter avait vraiment décidé de changer d'attitude. Et ce n'était pas forcement pour lui déplaire, après tout Potter venait bien de reconnaître qu'il était son égal non ?

« Ok Potter... c'est quand tu veux et où tu veux, mais je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour te ménager !

-c'est bien parce que tu ne risques pas de me ménager que j'aime jouer contre toi Malfoy ! »

Draco chassa bien vite l'image peu catholique de Potter en train de « jouer » CONTRE lui avec difficulté.

**Non Potter ne fais pas de sous-entendus volontaires ! Nan il n'est pas mignon ! Nan il ne me plait pas ! ... qui est-ce que je crois duper là ?**

« Alors, dans une heure sur le terrain ça te va ?

- ...

-Malfoy ?

-Ça me va Potter ! »

Harry sourit franchement puis partit vers son dortoir très satisfait que le Serpentard ait accepté le match, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas bien pourquoi le Serpentard avait fait cette tête.

De son coté Draco était parti vers son propre dortoir en évitant les questions de Pansy et le regard franchement moqueur de Blaise.

Il se dit un instant que si il pouvait les semer avant d'arriver dans leur salle commune il aurait une chance d'éviter les questions idiotes et les remarques débile. Malheureusement pour lui, si la ruse marcha pour Pansy, Blaise lui fut plus tenace et, après avoir essayé de lui faire manger la porte' Draco abandonna. En réalité, dans sa grande bonté, il consentit même à lui parler en se changeant... Enfin à lui demander son avis tout au plus ! Après quelque minutes Blaise laissa tomber, trouvant le blond tout à fait désespérant, ce qui laissa tout le temps au Serpentard de se préparer en paix.

Bientôt il fut sur le terrain et manqua de râler. Potter lui fixait un rendez-v... un match et il avait le culot de ne pas être à l'heure. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à exprimer sa colère il leva les yeux au ciel et vit Harry. Le Griffondor était perché sur son balai et semblait l'attendre en hauteur.

Sans un mot il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva en foudroyant Harry du regard. Voyant une dispute se profiler dans les yeux d'orage de son vis à vis Harry ne dit rien et lâcha le vif.

Les deux garçon partir comme des flèches à sa poursuite, enchainant feintes, ruses et pointes de vitesse. Mais bien vite Harry prit un léger avantage au grand déplaisir de Draco.

**« Eh ! Dawn arrête de pioncer j'ai besoin de toi !**

**_Quel délicatesse ! Bonjour Draco._**

**Ouais c'est ça ! Dis, t'as pas un truc en réserve pour choper un objet.**

**_Tes mains ?_**

**Abruti ! Arrête de te foutre de moi et balance ! Je peux pas l'attirer à moi avec un de tes trucs machins là !**

**_... Si il y a un de mes trucs machins qui pourrait marcher..._**

**Dawn ça urge la alors donne le truc et vite !**

**_Ok ok ! C'est bon ! J'active le pouvoir._**

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Harry aller refermer la main sur le vif, Draco pensa que ce serait bien si le vif faisait un écart et à sa plus grande joie, il vit le vif faire exactement se qu'il avait voulut.

Surpris il réessaya et eut le plaisir de voir le vif venir droit sur lui. D'un geste souple il attrapa le vif avec un sourire narquois pour Harry. Celui ci fit la grimace mais ne dit rien, attendant que Malfoy relâche le vif. Avec un sourire Draco relâcha le vif et attendit qu'il soit parti avec Harry au trousses. Il s'amusa comme un fou ! Faisant dévier le vif de manière à ce que le Griffy ne l'attrape jamais. Et bien sûr il s'arranger pour pouvoir attraper le vif sans aucune difficulté, au plus grand malheur de notre Ryry !

Son manège dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une douleur lui vriller les tempes. Pour ne pas tomber il se posa assez brusquement, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'écrasa presque !

**Merde qu'est-ce qu'il y... Dawn !**

**« Dawn !**

**_Oui ?_**

**Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!**

**_Réfléchi tête blonde ... tu ne devines pas ?_**

**... J'ai utilisé un pouvoir alors...**

**_tu as le contre coup ! Tu as tout compris !_**

**Et c'est quoi cette fois ?**

**_Une perte de contrôle totale sur tes autres pouvoirs..._**

**QUOI ! Salaud tu aurais pu me le dire !**

**_Et tu aurais pu être poli..._**

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, il sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser et il vit du coin de l'œil Harry se poser prés de lui.

« Potter ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Malheureusement Harry était déjà sous l'emprise de l'attraction veela et se fut sans grande surprise qu'il se retrouva avec Harry pendu au cou en train de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. Draco eut l'envie de résister, du moins pendant les quelque première secondes, jusqu'à ce que la langue d'Harry pénètre dans sa bouche. A ce moment les plombs de notre blond préféré pétèrent joyeusement et c'est avec un enthousiasme non-feint qu'il répondit au baiser.

Doucement l'attraction disparut mais le baiser entre les deux garçons ne fit que devenir plus intense encore. Ce fut lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus le choix qu'ils se séparèrent, chacun ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Draco se reprit le premier et craignant qu'Harry ne pense de travers il essaya tout de suite de se justifier.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas fais exprès ! J'ai perdu le contrôle pardon ! »

Il falut un petit instant pour le Griffondor pour reprendre ces esprits mais lorsqu'il le fit Draco le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu savais les maîtriser maintenant ?

**Merde ! Voilà qu'il fait attention à ce que je dis et qu'il le retient !**

-c'est vrai mais...

-mais ?

-J'ai utilisé un pouvoir qui a fait que j'ai perdu le contrôle des autres.

-Et tu as fais quoi ?

**Cours toujours pour que je te le dise !**

- ...

- ... »

Si Draco n'avait pas eu l'intention de révéler sa tricherie il fut très mal à l'aise face au regard d'Harry si bien qu'il fini par avouer la vérité.

« Pour contrôler le vif.

-... Ce vif ?

-...Oui

-Je le savais ! Je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal ! »

le Serpentard rougit alors de colère.

« Tu estimes qu'il n'est pas normal que je gagne contre toi ?!

-Quoi ? Ho ! Mais bien sûr que si, mais pas aussi facilement ! J'espère bien te donner un peu de mal quand même ! »

Le Serpentard rougit alors encore plus mais ce n'était plus dû à la colère mais au plaisir de recevoir un compliment de son rival. Cependant une question lui taraudait encore l'esprit.

« Pourquoi as-tu continué ?

-Ben j'alais pas t'accuser de tricher sans être sûr.

-Nan, pas ça ! Le baiser ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé quand l'attraction a fini ? »

Après la question Harry piqua un fard monumental et se retourna pour partir en courant vers le château.

« Harry attend ! »

le Griffondor s'immobilisa mais tourna le dos à Draco attendant que celui ci parle.

« On pourrais remettre ça ? Je veux dire le match.

-... oui... tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu veux jouer. »

Puis Harry partit en courant sans se retourner laissant un Draco seul au milieu de la pelouse. Le Serpentard partit quelque seconde après la tête remplie de questions dont une bien étrange.

Pourquoi avait-il cette impression de déjà vu ?

* * *

Voilà ! Le chapitre 13 est écrit ! trop contente de moi sur ce coup la. merci encore pour ta corection fleur d'orient sans toi je ne sais pas se que je ferais! ta vitesse de corection m'epate!

Ndb : Enfin un baiser entre Draco (non Dawn et Ryry) ! Je n'osait plus espérer... Lol, je plaisante, en tout cas ce nouveau chapitre ne m'a pas déçue et est à la hauteur des autres. La correction du tout s'est faite toute seule étant donné que c'est un plaisir de te lire, alors continue comme ça ma grande et tu peux féliciter tes 10 ptits doigts car ils ont bien bossé ! Je félicite les miens de mon coté ne t'inquiètes surtout pas !! Un ptit coucou à Evilane en passant, et bonne continuation pour la suite !

Fleurdorient...


	14. Chapter 14

Allongé sur son lit Draco contemplait les nuages par la fenêtre, en apparence, très serein... en apparence seulement hélas! Notre pauvre petit dragon était en pleine bataille avec sa conscience, et non pas avec Dawn.

Celui-ci en était d'ailleurs fort content. Draco ne lui avait rien dit mais il pouvais sentir son trouble et sa frustration devenir de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion.

Au bout de quelques minutes quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra sans attendre d'autorisation. Sourcils froncés Draco regarda Blaise venir s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit et le contempler avec le regard de quelqu'un qui attend quelque chose.

« Quoi ?

... rien je viens juste voir...

Voir quoi ?

Un de mes potes se morfondre et si il aurait pas besoin de moi.

Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi ?

Je suis un de tes amis non ? Et puis il y a pas si longtemps on parlait beaucoup tout les deux et puis c'est ainsi que tu arrivais parfois à te faire une opinion finale, parfois même sans que j'ai à intervenir...

... ça se vois tant que ça qu'il y a truc qui cloche ?

Je te connais !

...

C'est Potter nan ?

Ouai !

Tu veux en parler ?

... pourquoi pas? À toi je peux bien en parler.

Tu me fais confiance ?

Question stupide! Bien sûr! Après tout c'est avec toi que j'ai fait mes meilleurs coups et puis je t'ai déjà dit tellement de choses qui pourraient me porter préjudice...

C'est vrai ! Et puis tu sais pas mal de choses aussi sur moi. »

Draco sourit un court instant. De tous les Serpentards Blaise était le seul en qui il avait confiance et pour cause. C'était au cour d'une de leurs discutions que Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay, entres autres.

« Tu as vu qu'il y avait un truc avec Potter pas vrai ?

Et comment ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de visage !

Ben ce truc je sais pas trop ce que c'est.

Comment ça ?

Ben... je pensais que je le détestais mais ... je sais pas trop comment le dire...

C'est depuis quand ? Je veux dire que tu sais plus ?

Depuis que j'ai une partie Veela.

Sûr ?

Nan. En fait ... je pense que c'est plus vieux mais je m'en suis rendu compte seulement depuis que Potter a changé de comportement.

...

Et puis... je sais ce que c'est, ce que je ressens pour lui mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit possible.

Et c'est quoi ?

J'ai envie d'exister pour lui, j'ai envie qu'il me voit, qu'il me désire.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je l'ai... je...

tu ?

je sais pas.

Tu sais pas ou tu veux pas savoir ?

je... tout à l'heure j'ai joué contre lui... c'était sympa,on s'est pas pris la tête et on s'est bien amusés. Enfin je crois qu'il s'est bien amusé aussi... et je l'ai embrassé.

Et ?

Et quoi ?

C'était comment ?

C'était... indescriptible... et je... je veux recommencer, je veux le sentir encore.

Quoi donc ?

... Ça mon pote je l'ignore. C'était doux, ça venait de lui, comme un échange, comme si on était... »

Draco fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller contre la fenêtre, murmurant pour lui même.

_Comme si j'étais... « Dawn?_

_-moui?_

_Tu as bien dit que tu cherchais un compagnon toi._

_**Oui, pourquoi?**_

_Dis, si tu le trouves et que tu es moi, est-ce que ça veux dire qu'il sera un compagnon idéal pour moi aussi?_

_**Bien sûr.**_

_Et comment je le sais?_

_**Comment les humains font ils pour savoir qu'une personne et faite pour eux?**_

_Ils tombent amoureux._

_**Es tu amoureux Dray?**_

_**... »**_

Draco pâlit un moment en murmurant un « Oh merde ! » plus que clair. D'un coup il sortit de sa chambre comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. Laissant derrière lui un Blaise mort de rire et plutôt content de lui, il était temps que son ami se rende compte de cette évidence.

De son coté Harry n'en menait pas large non plus, non pas à cause de quelques réflexions scabreuses mais à cause de son amie et préfète en chef, la bien nommée Hermione Granger.

« Je peux savoir ou tu étais ? !

Ben je...

Et c'était quoi ce truc tout à l'heure ? ! Cette demande à Malfoy ? !

Je me suis dit que...

Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te battre avec lui ? !

Hermione, laisses moi parler !

...

J'étais au terrain de quidditch, avec Malfoy et on a juste joué tranquillement !

T'es sûr ? »

Sous cette question innocente le Griffondor rougit furieusement en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passer moins d'une heure plus tot.

« Harry, tu ne dois plus te battre avec lui !

je ne me suis pas battu avec lui !

On dirait pourtant que tu as fais une connerie !

... c'est pas celle que tu crois...

... si tu le dit... mais fait gaffe je t'ai à l'oeil! »

Sur ces douce paroles la préfète partit sans un mot laissant notre petit Ryry tout seul dans le couloir à la merci du premier prédateur venu.

Qui as dit que Poudlard était un endroit sûr ?

Certainement pas Harry ! Et qui mieux que lui pouvais attirer les ennuis ? Personne bien sûr !

« Potter !! »

Sous l'appellation le garçon se retourna réprimant avec difficulté un frisson sous le ton chargé de haine qui lui était parvenu. Devant lui se dressa alors Severus Snape.

« Potter vous avez réussi, encore une fois, à vous sortir de mon cours sans soucis et c'est la fois de trop ! Je vous colle Potter et comme je suis bon joueur je vais même vous dire ce en quoi elle va consister. La potion d'on nous avons fais le cours théorique, vous aller me la faire Potter! Et vous avez inviterais à la réussir! »

Sans un mot de plus le terrible Snape fit volte face et partit en direction de ses cachots laissant Harry pétrifié derrière lui.

« Ce soir 20 heures Potter ou vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure! »

Derriere un mur, caché dans l'ombre Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas fais exprès Snape venait de lui servir Potter sur un plateau d'argent...

voula! C'est court mais je promets que la suite c'est pour la semaine prochaine et que ce sera un peu plus chaud... bisou

Ndbl : Enfin il y en a un qui commence à réaliser quelque chose ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Il est intelligent le petit Dragon mais on voit qu'il est un peu lent à se rendre compte de ses sentiments ! Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. En tout cas j'attends la suite avec impatience, car d'une, ça me plait toujours autant, et de deux, tu nous mets l'eau à la bouche en nous affirmant que prochainement ce sera plus chaud ! Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai hâte !! Fleur d'Orient yaoïste.


	15. Chapter 15

Dire que Harry était inquiet était un euphémisme. Assis devant les fiche d'Hermione sa jambe était prise de mouvements incontrôlés et son regard passait d'une ligne à une autre sans qu'il ne parvienne à en comprendre le sens. La potion n'était pas son fort, loin de là, alors même si il avait compris l'essentiel de la théorie il n'était pas dans la M... ! Et puis lorsqu'il était reparti dans sa maison pour supplier Hermione de lui laisser regarder ses note il avait croisé Malfoy et le regard plus que sadique de celui-ci l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Après tout il était bien placé pour savoir que le blond était prêt à tout pour parvenir a ses fins. Allant même jusqu'à convaincre Rogue de le coller... Harry secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée. Draco n'aurait pas fait ça, il n'avait pas de raison de faire ça, quoique... Même lui avait parfois du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette tête blonde. Bientôt l'heure de la colle arriva et c'est un Survivant fataliste qui se dirigea vers les cachots, bien lucide sur le fait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à faire cette foutue potion et qu'il était bon pour passer sa nuit en compagnie de son très cher professeur de potion. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, à 20 heures précises, il trouva son professeur assis derrière son bureau. Celui ci le releva même pas la tête quand Harry entra et alla se placer devant la table. Lorsque le Griffondor fut à la place qu'il lui était réservée ? Si toutefois il se demanda pourquoi son professeur l'avait relégué tout au fond de la classe, il ne souhaita plus le savoir quand Rogue releva la tête et le dévisagea de son regard sadique.

« Bien Potter pour une fois vous êtes a l'heure. Et je vais répondre à votre question muette. Il est vrai que d'habitude je vous mets plus près de mon bureau pour surveiller vos bêtises mais cette fois c'est un peu différent. Cette potion, si elle est mal faite, a toujours le même effet : elle explose ! Et comme je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous ne réussirez pas cette potion je préfère prendre mes distances. Maintenant Potter que les choses soient bien claires ! Si vous ne réussissez pas cette potion vous resterez ici jusqu'à votre première heure de cours demain. Je ne vous forcerait pas à la faire mais vous savez déjà à quoi cela vous contraint... sur ce bon courage ! »

Après ces douces paroles, Rogue jeta trois sorts, un de protection, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être blessé que ce soit par la potion ou par son élève. Un de silence, que Potter vole au travers de la pièce si il le veut mais qu'il ne le déconcentre pas durant ces corrections ! Et enfin un de blocage sur toutes les issues de la pièce, il ne manquerait plus que Potter se fasse la belle pendant qu'il était concentré sur les corrections ! Puis il plongea dans ses copies, laissant Potter seul face à son destin.

Le dit Harry regarda le chaudron en chien de faïence pendant un court instant avant de regarder le reste de la table avec un soupir. Au moins il n'aurait pas à se soucier d'identifier les ingrédients quoique... Ils étaient peut-être un peu trop variés pour la réalisation d'un seul type de potion. Un compte bref et une comparaison rapide lui confirmèrent ses craintes, la maléfique chauve-souris des cachots lui avait mis bien trop d'ingrédients. Sans doute pour le tromper, chose qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi a faire puisque Harry était bien incapable de différencier certains ingrédient d'autre qu'il leur étaient presque identiques. Désespéré il se rabattit sur les notes d'Hermione, espérant trouver la réponse à la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit à savoir : comment faire cette P... de potion sans que tout ne lui explose à la figure ! Concentré sur les mots qui s'alignaient sur le papier sans lui en révéler leurs sens, il sentit un frôlement contre son cou. Attribuant cette sensation à un quelconque insecte il fit un geste agacé pour chasser l'animal.

« toujours aussi chatouilleux Potter ! »

Si Rogue avait relevé les yeux à cet instant, il aurait vu son élève sursauter brutalement avant de se retourner puis de pâlir brusquement.

« Mal... Malfoy ?

Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre Potter ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

Ne parle pas si fort, Rogue va t'entendre.

Il a mit un sort de silence, alors répond, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis venu d'aider.

Uhng?

Quoi? C'est si inimaginable que ça ?

Disons que c'est très... inattendu.

Oui je sais...tu ne veux pas de mon aide Potter ? Alors que je suis le meilleur élève en potion de cette école? Tu ne veux pas que je sois gentil avec toi? »

(pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Draco utilise la projection astrale...)

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Si il n'avait pas rêvé, le ton de Malfoy laissait poindre un double sens volontaire. C'était un cauchemar, ou un doux rêve allez savoir... non non un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar, mais pas un rêve. Qui rêverait d'entendre Malfoy faire de tels sous entendus ? Qui voudrait sentir Malfoy se coller a son corps et se presser contre lui ? Qui voudrait sentir le souffle chaud de Dra... Malfoy dans son cou ? ( nan les filles c'est pas la peine de sautiller sur sa chaise en levant les bras et crier « moi ! Moi ! » ce sont des questions rhétoriques)

Harry sursauta brutalement. Finalement c'était peut être pas un rêve, ou un cauchemar, parce que la main de Malfoy posé « LÀ » et les dents de Malfoy mordillent « ÇA », c'était quand même vachement réel ! Surtout quand on savait que « LÀ » c'était les fesses d'Harry et que « ÇA » c'était son oreille. Avec ravissement Draco sentit le corps du Survivant trembler dans ces bras et sa voix était loin d'être sure quand il tenta de protester.

« Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tu n'aimes pas Potter ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? »

Bien que Draco ne soit pas vraiment là Harry put « voir » la moue d'enfant que celui-ci avait du faire en demander ça.

« T'as fumer la moquette ou quoi ? ! Ou alors t'es saoul ! ?

Potter si j'avais fumer ou m'était bourré la gueule je serais pas en train de t'allumer mais de faire ce que j'ai très très envie de faire...

C'est a dire?

Te prendre contre cette table ! »

Un glapissement de souris sortit de la bouche d'Harry et un fort frisson parcourut son corps. Si on lui avait dit il y a trois jours que Malfoy lui dirais ça et que ça lui aurait fait cet effet là, il se serait bien foutu de sa gueule,... ou alors il lui aurai démoli le portrait... voir même les deux à la réflexion...

La main de Malfoy qui remontait contre sa cuisse le ramena à la réalité.

« Malfoy non !

Tu en as autant envie que moi...

C'est pas vrai...

Menteur !

... pas ici... s'il te plais ? »

Draco refréna un peu ses ardeurs. Entendre Harry lui parler ainsi, quoique vu le ton, on pouvait dire supplier nan ? Ce timbre de voix proche du gémissement l'incitait à continuer, mais le griffondor avait raison, il ne pouvait pas s'envoyer en l'air avec lui devant le prof de potion et puis, tant qu'à faire, il préférait le faire physiquement, pas par le biais d'une projection d'esprit

.

Doucement, il ôta sa main des fesses d'Harry, mais pas sa cuisse, pour encercler sa taille et le rapprocher de lui. Il posa ensuite sa tête dans son cou et ne put réprimer totalement le soupir de bien être qui lui venait. Il était bien avec Potter contre lui. Il sourit légèrement en se disant que si Rogue relevait la tête à cet instant il verrait Harry avec les joue écarlates, la respiration haletante et un regard plus que brillant.

« On va faire un truc Potter, je vais te donner des instructions et tu vas les suivre à la lettre. Grâce à ça ta potion sera aussi parfaite que si c'était moi même qui l'avait faite. Ok ?

Ok Malfoy.

C'est bien. Si tu suis exactement ce que je te dit sans te poser de question tout ira bien et si tu es vraiment très sage tu aura un petit quelque chose, promis ! »

Draco avait parlécomme on parle à un enfant, sentant Harry trembler légèrement contre lui en comprenant le double sens. Doucement, il défi son étreinte, laissant ses mains contre les flans de son compagnon. Parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant, c'était Harry le compagnon du veela qu'il était, c'était Harry dont il était amoureux. Voyant que le Griffondor attendait ses instructions il sourit légèrement. Donnant les consignes il vit Harry s'exécuter immédiatement sans poser de questions et sans qu'il n'ait à lever le ton. Il lui parlait d'une voix chaude, très sensuelle, une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ses mains caressaient les hanches, le dos et les cuisses d'Harry sans arrêt et celui-ci restait aussi docile sous ses doigts que sous le son de sa voix, allant même jusqu'à laisser échapper des soupirs de plaisir sous les attouchements. Bientôt la potion fut presque terminée et la partie la plus délicate fut passée. Sachant cela Draco décida de jouer un peu.

« Maintenant tu prend les algues rouges que tu as découpées toute à l'heure et tu les laisse tomber dans la potion. »

Il fit remonter ces mains le long des cuisses d'Harry.

« Bien, maintenant tu tournes avec ta baguette quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Il frôla la virilité du brun qui frissonna en poussant un gémissements discrets, et il s'attaqua à la braguette de son pantalon. Harry sursauta violemment.

« Malfoy ! Rogue ...

Ne va rien voir car tu es caché par le chaudron, alors laisses toi faire et tourne cette potion. »

Docilement Harry obéit, à la grande satisfaction de Draco. Ouvrant le pantalon du Griffondor avec impatience il mordilla l'oreille de son vis a vis.

« Maintenant tu prends les racines de belladone, la troisième soucoupe en partant de la gauche, et tu les coupe toute en petite rondelle. »

Sa main droite plongea dans le pantalon, l'écartant encore un peu plus et caressa le sexe d'Harry au travers le boxer de celui-ci. Il sentit avec plaisir la virilité de l'autre gonfler dans sa main et les gestes d'Harry devinrent plus laborieux et sa respiration plus erratique.

« Tu les mets dans la potion et tu tournes cinq fois à gauche et quatre fois à droite. »

Sentant qu'Harry était pleinement excité, il libéra le sexe de sa prison de tissu, remercient Rogue d'avoir placé Harry si loin de lui et de lui avoir mit un chaudron si haut. Refermant sa main sur la hampe de l'autre il se mit a faire de lents vas et viens, ne souhaitant pas qu'Harry perde le fil de ces instructions.

« Maintenant tu prends les fleurs d'oranger, les blanches, et tu les mets dans la potion, sept fois à droite, deux à gauche et encore sept à droite. »

il accéléra légèrement la vitesse de ses mouvements sentant Harry perdre pied peu à peu. Il lêcha doucement la nuque du Gryffondor avant de la lui morde tendrement. Sa deuxieme main alla taquiner les testicules de son compagnon, il accéléra encore le mouvement de son poignet , ralentissant juste quand il sentait le Griffondor sur le point de se perdre. De temps à autres, il passa son pouce plusieurs fois sur le gland fragile.

« Bien Harry , maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre un peu et on aura fini.

Malfoy... je... ha ! je... ne vais... pas ! Oui c'est bon ! ... pouvoir tenir... ENCORE ! ... bien longtemps... putain Dray c'est... trop... bon ! ! ! encore ! S'il te plais, encore ! »

Draco sourit en entendant Harry gémir. Il accéléra encore ses mouvements.

« Tu aimes Harry?

OUI ! ... Oh Merlin ! ... s'il te plait Dray... je veux...Oh, oui ! ... Dray, fais moi jouir ! ! !

Tu es un bon garçon Harry, tu as été très sage... mais tu vas faire encore une chose pour moi...tu veux bien?

Tout... tout ce que tu veux ! ! ! Mon dieu, Dray !

Non Draco ou Dray tout court pour toi chéri... je veux que, quand je te le dirait, tu fasses exactement l'action que je te dirai...

oui... oui... je le ... ha ! HA ! ... Dray ! je... le ferais !

Bien ! Alors maintenant je vais te le dire... jouis pour moi ! »

À peine eût-il achevé sa phrase qu'il sentit tout le corps d'Harry se contracter et il se repandit dans sa mains dans un râle presque animal.

Il sentit le corps d'Harry s'affaisser légèrement et il le soutint pour que le Gryffondor reprenne pied. Il pouvais entendre le souffle erratique d'Harry et sentir son pouls affolé. Savoir que c'était lui et lui seul qui l'avait mis dans cet état le remplissait de joie.

« Bon ben t'as plus qu'à te rhabiller et aller prévenir Rogue que tu as fini avant de sortir... à plus mon ange. »

Avec surprise le Gryffondor sentit la présence du Serpentard disparaître. Un peu perdu il se rhabilla puis alla prévenir Rogue qu'il avait fini. Surprit le professeur avait jeté un coup d'œil à la potion puis l'avait laissé sortir. Harry sourit en se disant qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours à Rogue pour se remettre de ça. Lorsqu'il fut hors de la salle son sourire devint plus rêveur. Bien sûr Draco venait de lui sauver la mise, venait aussi de lui procurer un plaisir immense mais ce que le Gryffondor avait retenu c'était qu'il l'avait appelé « Chéri » et « Mon ange » avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu. D'ailleurs, à sa connaissance, Draco n'avait jamais appelé aucun de ses amants par un tel surnom. A la limite il disait « Mon mec du moment » pour parler d'eux, quand il parlait d'eux. Et il s'adressait à eux en les appelant par leurs noms. Que Draco lui donne ces surnoms était plus que révélateur. Et même si il savait déjà que Draco l'aimait, il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est que leur prochaine rencontre, le Serpentard le lui dise. Peut-être lui dirait il en premier ?

Il du s'interrompre dans ses pensées. Devant lui, appuyé contre un mur Malfoy semblait l'attendre. Mais il n'était pas sûr de son interlocuteur puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Etait-ce Draco? Ou Dawn?

Voilà ! Je stoppe là pour le moment ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Perso, je trouve pas mon lime particulièrement réussi... et vous?

Mot à la bêta: piu bella ! Voilà la « bête » en temps et en heure lol. Je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu en a pensé. Etait-ce assez chaud pour toi ? Ou dois je tenter de faire encore monter la température ? Lol dans le prochain chapitre : LEMON ! ! ! ! normalement ce sera le dernier... je pourrais compter sur toi pour la prochaine?

Réponse de la bêta : LEMON ! LEMON ! LEMON ! Oups, pardon, mon esprit a quelque peu déconnecté après la mention LEMON !

J'adore ce chapitre et ton lime et tout bonnement bavant, d'ailleurs, je me noie un peu ici faudrait peut-être envisager un sauvetage ! Lol ! Mais bon, si tu dis qu'il faut que tu fasses monter la température, qui suis-je pour te faire changer d'avis, moi, humble fan, bêta, et supportrice... Alors continue ma grande sur ta lancée et bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi pour la suite ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'adore ta fic alors c'est comme si c'était Noël pour moi d'être ta bêta (piu bella soit dit en passant ! Hihihihihi)! En ce jour je t'élève au rang de déesse et nous allons ériger une stèle à ta gloire. Demain, dès l'aube, nous irons par les chemins et campagnes nous purifier et prier pour la venue du prochain chapitre !! (Les personnes près de fleurdorient prennent peur sous le regard de folie de celle-ci et encouragent l'auteur à ne pas trop retarder la sortie du prochain chapitre afin d'espérer sauver quelques neurones viables...)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

Harry s'avança doucement vers le blond, pas trop sûr de l'attitude à adopter. Les yeux toujours fermés un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond. Le brun s'arrêta à à peine un mètre du blond il scruta son visage cherchant à savoir à qui il avait réellement affaire. Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux mais garda les paupières mi-close empêchant ainsi Harry de voir ces pupilles. Brutalement Malfoy attrapa la chemise d'Harry et l'attira à lui. Plaqué contre lui le Griffondor hoqueta de surprise et entrouvrit la bouche. Le Serpentard en profita pour lui donner un baiser passionné qui laissa Harry pantelant. Déstabilisé, il s'appuya contre l'épaule de Draco, soufflant involontairement dans son cou ce qui fit frissonner le blond. Les bras de Draco vinrent encercler le Griffondor, l'une sur ces fesses, l'autre autour de ces épaules.

« Petit griffy, si tu continue à me souffler comme ça dans le cou je ne réponds plus de mes actes !

Pourquoi ? Ça t'agace ?

Nan... sa m'excite ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires le Serpentard pressa Harry contre lui plus étroitement encore, lui faisant bien sentir l'ampleur de son désir. Le Griffondor rougit violemment en retirant sa tête du cou du blond. Celui-ci se mit à rire, un rire qu'Harry ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

« Décidément j'adore te voir rougir comme ça Harry.

Tu te moque de moi ?

Tu crois ?

Serpent !

Je suis quand même un Malfoy...

... »

Sentant le Griffondor se crisper le Serpentard caressa doucement le dos de son compagnon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, tout ce passera bien...

- ... tu le crois vraiment ?

bien sûr...

... j'ai l'intention de dire à Draco que je te connais, Dawn.

QUOI !! »

Le blond repoussa Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Aussitôt Harry sentit son cœur battre douloureusement. Les yeux de son amour étaient pleins de rage et de surprise. Mais surtout ses pupilles étaient dilatée.

- « Dra...co...

Tu connais Dawn !? Comment ?! »

Sans attendre la réponse il repoussa violemment Harry et partit en direction des cachots bien plus vite qu'un nimbus dernier modèle ! Laissant le pauvre Griffondor sur place bien plus déstabilisé que lorsqu'il lui avait fait son petit jeu dans la classe de Rogue. A ce souvenir il rougit violemment et se précipita dans la tour de sa maison.

De son coté Draco entra comme une bombe dans sa chambre et se précipita dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son fauteuil, se prenant la tête entre les mains il essaya de se calmer. A ce moment précis, il y avait beaucoup de sentiment violents en lui. Le faite que Dawn et Harry avaient menti, lui avait menti. Et il s'était menti à lui-même... Dawn, qui était quand même une partie de lui il fallait le rappeler, l'avait dupé.

_**« Tu es ridicule!**_

**Toi, ne me parle pas! Comment tu as pu !!**

_**arrête un peu ! Ca t'étonne tant que ça ? Tu as compris qui était Harry maintenant mais si je ne tentais rien de mon côté on aurait pu perdre notre compagnon !**_

**J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir tout seul !**

_**Tu crois vraiment que si Harry n'avait pas fait des efforts en premier tu en serais là maintenant ? Quel égoïste tu fais!**_

**Ça te va bien de dire ça ! C'est toi qui a flirté avec dans mon dos.**

_**Je n'allais risquer nos vies pour tes conneries ! **_

**... quoi ?**

_**... si tu n'avais pas trouvé ton compagnon et si tu ne te lies pas avec dans les prochains jours il y a de fortes chances pour que tu meures...**_

**Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit!**

_**Je savais pas bien comment t'annoncer ça...**_

**Harry est au courant?**

_**... oui**_

**Ah... alors c'est pour ça...**

_**de quoi?**_

**Qu'il flirte avec moi, il ne veut pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience.**

_**Sans doute qu'il y a de ça... au début. Je vais te dire un petit secret Dray. Si Harry n'est pas amoureux de toi vous ne pourrez pas vous liez correctement.**_

**Et comment je sais qu'on est lié correctement moi ?**

_**C'est simple, à l'instant même ou ça arrivera, moi je disparaitrais.**_

**... c'est triste**

_**pas vraiment, après tout je n'ai jamais « réellement » exister.**_

**Et comment on se lie ?**

_**Ça j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, tu te fais très bien tes films tout seul... »**_

Un large sourire ravi passa sur le visage de Draco. Il fallait qu'il se lie avec Harry ? Pas de problème, et plutôt deux fois qu'une tiens ! Mais pour le moment ça attendra le lendemain...

La Grande Salle était très calme le lendemain. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que Malfoy était de bonne humeur ce matin. Quel rapport ? Et bien quand Malfoy était de bonne humeur cela voulais dire que quelque chose le rendait heureux, et la plupart du temps ce qui le rendait heureux rendait quelqu'un d'autre très très malheureux. Voilà pourquoi tous attendaient de savoir avec angoisse. Ce fut quand Harry entra dans la grande salle que l'atmosphère pesante fut à son comble. Notamment quand il arriva avec une tête de six pied de long. Lorsqu'il leva la tête et croisa « accidentellement » le regard ravi de Draco il fronça les sourcils avant de plonger sa tête dans son petit dejeuné... littéralement. Heureusement il rata son bol !

« Tout va bien Harry?

- à ton avie 'Mione!?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je crois que je me suis fais plaqué.

- Tu crois ?

- Je suis même pas sûr que l'on puisse dire que l'on est sortis ensemble.

- ... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et c'est qui ?

- Je peux pas te le dire 'Mione, désolé.

- Alors je sais qui c'est ! »

Surprit, Harry releva la tête et dévisagea son amie. Celle-ci affichait un large sourire et Harry se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment la disséquer afin de découvrir comment elle pouvait tout savoir. Peut être avait elle une bibliothèque miniaturisée dans la tête ? Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par une de ses réflexions.

« D'ailleurs je crois qu'il vient par ici ! »

Intrigué, Harry leva la tête de la table et se retourna... pour voir Draco venir droit sur lui. Sans chercher à savoir comment Hermione avait fait pour savoir que c'était avec lui qu'il avait eu un problème sentimental notre courageux Griffondor prit la fuite. La survie d'abord, les question ensuite ! Malheureusement pour lui Draco n'avait clairement pas l'intention de le laisser filer. C'est donc avec surprise que les élèves de Poudlard virent un Potter passer la grande porte comme un boulet de canon suivi de près par un Malfoy tout aussi rapide.

« Potter! Arrete toi! »

Bien sûr le dit Potter n'avait pas la moindre envie d'obéir et pour cause ! Voyant que sa proie n'avait pas l'intention de coopérer, Draco ne vit plus qu'une solution. Il utilisa son pouvoir Veela pour le stopper, tant pis pour la douleur, il préférait avoir mal cinq minutes plutôt que de perdre Harry. Deux choses firent arrêter Harry dans sa course. D'abort l'étreinte des liens mentaux puis, et avec plus d'efficacité, le cri de douleur du Veela. Immobile au milieu du couloir, tournant le dos au Serpentard, Harry se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais. Il entendit l'autre se déplacer dans son dos et sursauta un peu quand deux bras musclés vinrent encercler ces hanches et une tête blonde se poser sur son épaules avec un soupir de contentement. Les liens mentaux disparurent et ils restèrent un instant ainsi, ne tentant aucun mouvement. Comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter juste pour eux. Ce fut Harry qui rompit l'instant. Doucement il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son Veela et lui fit face. Il s'attendait à voir beaucoup de choses dans les yeux de Draco, de la colère, du mépris par exemple mais tout ce qu'il vit ce fut de l'amour. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi... sauf peut-être Dawn mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment comme point de comparaison. Si ?

« Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux... »

Les paroles avaient été murmurées en même temps par les deux garçons. Un sourire fleurit sur leur deux visages. Le Serpentard tendit la main à Harry en murmurant un « viens » autoritaire mais doux. Docilement Harry attrapa la main de Draco et se laissa entraîner au travers les couloirs. Tout se passa très vite et en même temps très lentement, un peu comme dans un rêve. Et ils avaient peur, si peur de se réveiller... Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards et Draco entraîna Harry directement dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte il s'arrêta, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ou même pensé c'était que Blaise serait toujours dans la chambre ! Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. Visiblement très surpris, Blaise dévisagea un instant les deux autres garçons avant de laisser un large, très large sourire s'afficher sur ces lèvres. Doucement il se leva de son lit, sur lequel il lisait, et traversa la pièce vers la sortie en faisant une accolade à Draco en passant à côté de lui.

« Merci Blaise

... De rien mon pote »

Lorsque la porte fut fermée les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un moment puis Draco entraîna Harry vers son lit ou ils s'assirent tout les deux. Après un moment de silence, ce fut Draco qui commença à parler.

« Ecoute je... je suis désolé pour ma réaction d'hier soir. Je me suis emporté et j'ai été jaloux de moi même... Dawn et moi ont a parlé...

oh...

...

et... de quoi ?

De tout. De ce qu'il t'avait dit, de ce que tu lui a dit. Je sais ce que je risque si on ne s'entend pas, si on ne s'aime pas vraiment. Et je sais aussi que c'est grâce à Dawn qu'on a pu avoir une chance de faire vraiment connaissance.

... tu m'en veux encore de ne pas te l'avoir dit ?

Non... je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si tu me l'avais dit... mal sans doute. En tout cas pas de la manière qu'il aurait fallu.

J'ai... j'ai voulu te le dire plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois j'ai eu peur de ta réaction... et puis après je me suis dit que ça n'en valait peut-être pas la peine.

Tu... Tu as embrassé Dawn, n'est pas ?

La vérité... c'est que c'est plutôt lui qui l'a fait mais oui, on s'est embrassés.

Et... Tu peux me dire ce que tu as ressenti exactement ? Je ne dirais rien promis.

Et bien... comment dire ? J'ai aimé bien sûr, il embrasse bien, tu embrasses bien ! Mais... j'étais au paradis et en même temps j'étais très frustré. Tu m'embrassais et en même temps ce n'était pas toi. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair.

Si... Très!

Désolé... »

Draco sourit. Jamais il ne l'aurais dit de vive voix, mais il était très content qu'Harry le préfère lui à lui même... à Dawn quoi!

En face de lui Harry rougit face au visage angélique de Draco. A cet, instant il retrouvait le visage doux de Dawn. Mais avec le regard et la prestance de Draco. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Draco se poser sur sa joue. Puisqu'il était perdu dans ces pensées le Serpentard en avait profité pour s'approcher de lui. Doucement il posa la main sur la joue de son compagnon et le vit sursauter avec amusement. Glissant sa deuxième main derrière la nuque du Griffondor il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. D'abord surpris, le petit gryffi resta un instant figé... avant de se laisser complètement aller à l'étreinte de son dragon. (et on le comprend...) un gémissement de pur bonheur lui échappa au plus grand plaisir de Draco. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin tout deux étaient essoufflés et avaient le rouge aux joues. Un sourire tendre fleurit sur la bouche de Draco et il appuya son front contre celui d' Harry.

« Alors, tu préfères comme ça ?

Oui... très nettement, oui. »

Ravi le Serpentard ré-embrassa Harry avec encore plus de passion. Et le brun était loin de se plaindre. Bientôt les deux garçons se mirent à gémir et le seul contact de leur lèvres devint insuffisant. Harry glissa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et celui ci l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Si bien que le Griffondor se retrouva à callifourchon sur son Veela. Les mains de Draco se perdirent sur les fesses de son compagnon. Quittant les lèvres de Draco, Harry descendit sa bouche dans le cou de Draco, torturant tendrement son amant sous ses baisers, ses coups de dent et les caresses de sa langue. Draco gronda de plaisir et bascula la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux, caressant un peu plus fermement les fesses d'Harry au travers le tissu. Sous la pression Harry se mit à onduler doucement contre le Veela, excitant encore plus leurs deux virilités déjà bien réveillées. Les gémissements et les grondements de plaisir envahirent la pièce . Soudain Harry quitta le cou de Draco et rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait plus souvenir d'avoir fermé.

« La porte! »

Draco le regarda surpris avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Blaise a fermé la porte à clef derrière lui. Je crois qu'il est pas loin derrière la porte à attendre qu'on ait... fait ce qu'on avait à faire pour nous rouvrir.

Il nous espionne ?

Nan, pas son type ! Mais il doit lire un bouquin dans la salle commune.

Ha »

Sans d'autre forme de procès, le brun retourna dans le cou du blond, soufflant doucement contre sa peau ce qui fit frissonner Draco.

« Harry...

je me rappelle de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir... et de ce que tu as fais... »

Draco gémit à ce souvenir, lui aussi se rappelait de ce qu'il avait fait et le fait d'y repenser tendit son pantalon, le rendant étroit. Ce dont le gryffy ne tarda pas à se rendre compte. Il frotta ses hanches contre Draco avec encore plus de précision et d'insistance, ravi de sentir qu'il faisait cet effet la au Veela.

« pauvre chéri ! Tu dois souffrir le martyr... tu veux que je sois gentil avec toi ? »

Draco hoqueta de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce comportement de la part d'Harry. Bien que cela lui convienne parfaitement. Devant le manque de réaction du blond, Harry frotta son nez contre son oreille, soufflant doucement avant de murmurer.

« Qui ne dit mot consent, je prend donc ça pour un oui. »

Il se mit à ré-embrasser le cou du blond alors que ces mains entreprirent de lui ôter sa chemise. Caressant au passage le moindre centimètre de peau découverte. Lorsque la chemise vola enfin au travers la pièce Harry appuya doucement mais fermement contre les épaules du Veela pour l'allonger. Docilement Draco obéit se demandant bien ce que son lion avait derrière la tête.

Harry descendit lentement contre le torse de Draco, dessinant des arabesques de sa langue, s'attardant sur les tétons , les martyrisant de ses dents, encouragé par les soupirs et les grognements quasi bestiaux que Draco laisser échapper. Ces mains voyagèrent contre les hanches de Draco, lui enlevant sa ceinture sans que celui-ci ne s'en apperçoive. Le Serpentard se rendit compte de la situation quand une des mains d'Harry se glissa impunément dans son boxer. Par réflexe, il suréleva un peu ses hanches et Harry en profita pour faire glisser le pantalon et le boxer de Draco d'une main, alors que l'autre, il se saisit de sa verge.

Draco gronda et se mit à gémir quand il amorça de langoureux vas et viens sur sa hampe fièrement dressée. Les yeux fermés il se laissa complètement aller, grisé par la langue d'Harry qui jouait avec son nombril et ses mains qui s'occupaient de son sexe avec toute le savoir faire dons il était capable. Soudain les mains et la langue disparurent et, alors que Draco rouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce qui avait poussé Harry à arrêter son traitement si doux, un cri de pur plaisir retentit dans la chambre. Harry venait littéralement d'avaler le sexe de son amoureux au plus grand bonheur de celui ci. Draco crut qu'il allait jouir sur le coup tant les sensations étaient merveilleuses, il crut mourir de plaisir quand la bouche du brun se mit à monter et descendre sur ces chaires brulantes. Luttant contre la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait le Veela se hissa sur les coudes pour regarder son amour, gémissant un « Harry » supliant. Entendant cela, et sans pour autant arrêter son activité, Harry releva les yeux vers Draco. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent tout deux purent voir l'amour de l'autre. Pour Harry voir Draco le rouge au joue, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et le regard suppliant était une grande source de satisfaction. Draco lui ne quittait pas des yeux la bouche d'Harry allant et venant sur son sexe. Il sentait la langue chaude carresser son gland, jamais il n'aurait crut Harry aussi doué pour ce genre de choses. Le plaisir montait encore et encore mais Draco avait d'autre projets en tête que de simplement jouir dans la bouche de son compagnon. Fermement il se saisit des cheveux d'Harry, le forçant à lâcher son sexe et à remonter au niveau de son visage. Trouvant Harry bien trop habillé il fit voler la chemise et le pantalon de celui ci avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Il avait été si rapide pour faire cela, qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le moindre geste pour l'empêcher de l'allonger sous lui. Même si il n'avait pas eu la moindre envie de le faire. Au dessus de lui, Draco le dévisageait avec tant d'amour et de désir qu'Harry se sentit gêné et se mit à rougir. Ce qui fit sourire tendrement le blond. Le regard descendit doucement le long de son corps, détaillant avec envie le torse musclé, les abdominaux fermes avant de se fixer avec gourmandise sur le boxer d'Harry, déformé par une impressionnante érection. Les mains pâles descendirent se poser sur l'élastique du boxer et firent glisser le bout de tissus le long des jambes du Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il eut rejoint le reste des affaires des deux garçons, Draco eut le souffle coupé en contemplant enfin son compagnon nu. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ. Mais l'idée qu'il lui ferait certainement très mal suffit à le calmer. Il s'allongea contre Harry, soupirant de plaisir quand leur deux sexes entrèrent en contact. Le brun trembla légèrement dans les bras de Draco, mais celui-ci lui caressa l'épaule de ces lèvres pour le calmer.

« Tout ce passera bien Harry, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le jure. Laisses-toi juste aller... »

Le brun se détendit en soupirant. Il savait que Draco ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais l'entendre le lui dire, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Les mains de Draco se mirent à lui caresser le corps et harry ferma les yeux en gémissant. Les mains se posèrent d'abord sur son torse, retracèrent le moindre de ses muscles et descendirent doucement tout le long de son corps. Taquinant les abdominaux qui se contractèrent à leur passage, glissèrent sur les hanches, caressèrent les cuisses et les fesses du garçon qui se perdait en gémissements. Enfin l'une des deux se posa sur son sexe. Caressant la hampe chaude, tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement, ne suivant aucun rythme particulier, faisant se perdre le garçon dans les limbes du plaisir. Quand la deuxième main se posa sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du Survivant celui ci écarta docilement les jambes, laissant totalement le champ libre à cette petite taquine alors que ces hanches aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Le premier doigt qui entra en lui le surprit. Il n'avait pas mal, mais c'était étrange. Le doigt se mit à aller et venir en lui, poussant contre les parois douces, cherchant le point miracle du garçon. Lorsqu'il le trouva un gémissement aigu échappa au garçon et sa respiration, déjà erratique, devint chaotique. Un sourire victorieux passa sur les lèvres de Draco et il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Bientôt la chambre ne résonna plus que des gémissement et autre cris de plaisir d'Harry. Le sentent proche du plaisir Draco retira ses doigts, faisant grogner le brun de frustration. S'allongeant plus étroitement contre lui, le blond posa juste son gland contre l'anus d'Harry. Celu-ci se contracta un peu et Draco le sentit. Voulant l'aider à ce détendre Draco utilisa un peu de son charme Veela. L'effet fut immédiat et efficace. Harry se mit à gémir de désir en entourant la nuque de Draco de ces bras.

« Tu es le seul Draco... »

Draco rougit en comprenant ce que Harry disait. Jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'il serait le premier. Ne pouvant plus attendre il avança les hanches, empalant doucement le brun en bâillonnant son gémissement de douleur de ces lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut enfin en lui il stoppa tout mouvement. Leur deux souffle étaient erratiques, tout deux étaient perdus dans les sensations de l'autre. Doucement Draco se pencha sur l'oreille d'Harry.

« Je t'aime Harry ! Je n'aime que toi ! »

Suite à cette déclaration, le blond se mit à bouger lentement. Grondant sourdement de plaisir, il se mit à aller de plus en plus vite, ravi d'entendre les gémissements et les cris de plaisir du brun ; surtout que son nom revenait sans cesse. Les mouvements se firent encore plus rapides et violents. Voulant encore augmenter le plaisir de son compagnon Draco lâcha totalement son charme. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que cela décuplerait aussi le sien. Les deux garçons se mirent à bouger de manière chaotique, tout deux sentant son plaisir et celui de son amour grimper en flèche et, dans un dernier cri extatique, ils atteignirent tout deux le sommet de l'orgasme. Harry se répandit entre leur deux corps et Draco dans la chaleur d'Harry en sentant ses muscles se contracter. Puis Draco se laissa tomber sur le coté et tout deux restèrent immobiles, reprenant leur respiration.

« Draco ?

oui mon ange ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il va ce passer maintenant ? »

Draco se hissa sur un coude pour voir Harry dans les yeux.

« Eh bien, on va se rhabiller, appeler Blaise pour qu'il ouvre la porte et on va aller en cours avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

C'était pas vraiment ça la question...

Je sais... mais je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. On va être ensemble, officiellement si tu veux.

Ça ne va pas poser de problème ? Avec ton père ou tes camarades ou même les miens ?

Sans doute que si, mais c'est pas très grave... Et puis je pourrais toujours m'arranger pour que tes amis m'adorent ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Je t'interdit d'utiliser ton charme sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! »

Draco sourit.

« Tu es jaloux?

- ...

Ne t'inquiète pas... il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse !

T'as intérêt ! »

Harry regarda Draco avec amour, il était heureux de savoir que Draco était et serait toujours là pour lui. Jamais il n'avait espéré être tant aimé.

« - Dray ?

Oui ?

Et Dawn ?

... il a disparu. Il a dit que quand on se lierait, si on s'aimait vraiment tout les deux, il disparaitrait.

... tu maîtrise tout tes pouvoirs alors.

Oui.

...

...

Draco ?

Oui ?

Je t'aime. »

Sur ces derniers mots Harry embrassa amoureusement son amant. Et bien vite tout deux s'endormirent, l'esprit apaisé.

Fin

Voilà!! j'ai enfin fini ce p... de chapitre ! Et j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite perso mais bon.

Alors? Mon histoire vous a plus?

Pour celle qui l'ont aimé je vous conseille de venir lire ma prochaine, elle s'appellera « J'ai une dent contre toi »...

Quelqu'un a déjà une idée de l'histoire ??

À bientôt j'espère

À ma petite bêta chérie: alors ma grande ? Tu as aimé ? J'espère ! Je suppose que je pourrais compter sur toi pour la prochaine. Gros bisou et merci pour la correction de cette fic tu as été géniale! Et si les lecteurs voyaient avant/après ils seraient d'accord avec moi ! Lol ! bisou bisou je t'adore

Ndlb : BBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!!

Bêta HS suite à la lecture de ce chapitre et de ce lemon plus que jouissif. Bon si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi dans les deux heures qui suivent, je file me mettre sous une douche froide afin de sauver les quelques neurones qui n'auraient pas grillé !

En tout cas bien sûr ma grande que je suis prête à recommencer ça avec une nouvelle fic et comment !!

Alors qu'en penses-tu ? ON REMETS ÇA ??

fleurdorient (la bêta)


End file.
